Not a Lost Girl
by musicxnotes3
Summary: Terra Diggs is not lost. She is just alone. When Terra stumbles upon Peter Pan, she knows he is a liar. So she too resorts to lying and cheating. Soon it becomes a battle for life, maturity and freedom. Terra begins to question if she will ever get home, or better yet, if she even still wants to. Peter Pan/OC, I don't own the cover image!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey there friends. So umm, I'm new to this site, and this is my first story. There will be more chapters, I have a lot of great things planned for this. So I mainly thought up this story because I was sick of all the fics where girls just gave in. I wanted my own heroine who could fight off Pan, and not cry and whine and what not. If you don't like it, send me criticism, because I enjoy pleasing you lovelies that take time to read my stories~. It will be rated M, but there won't be blatant sex scenes... Nothing you teens can't handle. Soft ones;) Not too much gore, a little bit of language though. Anyway, this is a short intro to my OC, I kind of love her. But keep in mind she is not invincible. She will have weaknesses, despite how she looks at the moment. For a good description of my character, I decided to use a poem from As Told By Ginger, it's called And She Was Gone. **

**I own nothing recognizable.**

_She chose to walk alone._  
_Though others wondered why._  
_Refused to look before her,_  
_Kept eyes cast upwards,_  
_Towards the sky._

_She didn't have companions._  
_No need for earthly things._  
_Only wanted freedom,_  
_From what she felt were puppet strings._

_She longed to be a bird._  
_That she might fly away._  
_She pitied every blade of grass_  
_For planted they would stay._

_She longed to be a flame._  
_That brightly danced alone._  
_Felt jealous of the steam_  
_That made the air its only home._

_Some say she wished too hard._  
_Some say she wished too long._  
_But we awoke one autumn day_  
_To find that she was gone._

_Some say she wished too hard._  
_Some say she wished too long._  
_But we awoke one autumn day_  
_To find that she was gone._

_The trees, they say, stood witness._  
_The sky refused to tell._  
_But someone who had seen it_  
_Said the story played out well._

_She spread her arms out wide._  
_Breathed in the break of dawn._  
_She just let go of all she held..._

_And then she was gone._

She was once told that her name was earthly. It roughly meant earth goddess. She had always doubted this, due to her spite for all things earthly. Every realm, every living being, had in one way or another, seemed hideous to her. All beings of this universe had selfish desires. No matter how true this was, Terra Diggs had never judged. All the books she had ever read taught her the seemingly most difficult thing in the universe, the human mind. Her years of solitude had left her plenty of free time, and she used that free time wisely.

Terra could remember all the times she had slacked off, and she still wished she could after all that has happened. She still hated school, and all things having to do with it. But what she hadn't realized was how much she'd miss it when she found out she could never go back.

She was never quite sure how it'd happened. It was shortly after middle school when her father had tragically passed away. She wasn't sure they'd loved her. Her father was a smart man, always up working, aspiring for greatness. Terra was positive he had never wanted a child. Terra's mother had disappeared earlier on, leaving her to wonder if her mother had like her father not wanted a child.

And that's how Terra Diggs was brought up.

Other beings, unlike Terra, seemed incapable of empathy. But Terra didn't blame them, with her appearance not being all that "earthly". Her ash blonde hair was tipped with different hues of green, blue and purple. It was unevenly cut, but that was how she liked it. One side was longer, and covering her face, but that was how she liked it. The thought of hiding from the world may have appeared lonely to others, but it felt peaceful to Terra.

Her clothes consisted of dark colors and loose fabrics, hoping to fade away into the scenery.

But soon after her father passed, Terra had to drop out of school. She was alone at 15. She turned to banditry.

Now Terra was not specialized in magic, in fact she was quite positive she had none. But she had a good brain, the one thing her father might have loved her for. She soon began training herself things people admired, things she could use to trick and cheat her way to the top, just as her father had done.

And soon she was doing all sorts of things, singing, drawing, studying and speaking. But it wasn't enough. These materials cost money, and no matter how hard she tried, people would only know her as her father's daughter. The false wizard, the liar, the cheater.

So she began to steal, began to lie, and in special cases, use her body. But with all her study of the brain, Terra had over time managed to turn off her emotions. They were usually useless to her. Often enough she left herself feel again, and just as often as she did, she cried. Sometimes hours, and in rare cases entire days.

But the lying, cheating and stealing had paid off. Terra was living in solitude, quite comfortably. It was almost unheard of a girl of her age. As the stealing and heists she plotted continued, so did her reputation. Once, twice, three times the kind had tried to catch her. But each and every time she escaped. Nobody could catch the infamous "chimera". Every time the thought had come into her mind she giggled. The word meant a grotesque product of the imagination. Often the public had thought her a dream, a figment of the imagination, when she came into their houses quietly, in all black and a face mask, and robbed them of their goods. She was childlike in that way, she enjoyed the thought of her being secretive. She liked playing the villain sometimes.

But Terra had never killed a soul. Sure, she'd often smack them around, but only the ones she felt could take it. Never a child. Never a woman.

But soon that would change.

Soon Terra would learn what a true villain is, and just how different she was from one.


	2. Chapter 2 Fated Encounter

**A/N: Good evening, my pretties. Here it is, chapter 2. I'll try not to ramble. WE MEET PETER! Fair warning though, he won't be one of those sappy misunderstood characters that turns into a sweetheart. I mean, I love character development just as much as the next person, but that is not Peter Pan. I didn't really describe him, I'm assuming the vast majority of you already watch OUAT. If you don't Google is an option:) I'm still introducing people, but expect some fluff in the next chapter :3**

**YellowFlash67: Thank you so much for your review! I got really excited. It was a little embarrassing. You'll find that Terra has just as many flaws as we all do, I just haven't gotten there yet:)**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 2! (wow, that was a rhyme. I scare myself sometimes. Oh shit...)**

It began one night, on her way back from the bakery. Terra felt the warmth of the bread and the delicious scent filled her lungs. Her ears picked up a soft, eerie melody. Her body began to sway on its own, and her feet slowly walked to the sound. She lost control of herself for a few brief moments, but as she caught sight of the children around her closing in on the sound, she snapped back to reality. This was him. The Piper who had taken the kids. The ones who never returned, just seemingly faded away. Eventually, people had forgotten, since the kids had no real importance to them, but Terra hadn't forgotten. She didn't think she ever could. A part of her wanted to be them. Free.

Her body willed her to continue towards the sound, but she refused. It took all of her will power to walk in the other direction, after all, she had to look out for herself. But she soon questioned her ignorance. Perhaps the Piper wasn't freeing them, but capturing him. Perhaps he was a grotesque being who enjoyed entrapping children. She rolled her eyes at herself and wandered back to the Piper. But when she got there, the music stopped, and the children were gone.

Her pupils shrunk and her eyebrows dipped into a scowl. She was too late.

"Liked my song did'ya?"

She jumped she prepped herself for a fight. Unconsciously her arms rose protectively. Her eyes narrowed. The Piper chuckled and Terra caught on to his little game. He was using a magic of some sort. If that was so, he could use it again. She decided to play ignorant.

"What song?" She inquired with a scowl, trying not to break character.

Terra thought she saw disappointment in his eyes, but he coolly recovered with amusement.

"You can't fool me lass, I saw you hiding behind the wall."

Terra paused briefly, and in a moment she knew what she would say.

"I was following the children, _lad_, not the music you claim I heard." She bit out sarcastically. _Just a little more annoyed. I have to make him think I lead a very busy life. _Terra thought to herself, desperately trying to fool the attractive boy before her.

He smiled knowingly. _This is it, he's caught me and my lie. _Her head began to panic, but with her life she wanted to fool him. She wouldn't give in that easily, no matter how many holes there were in her claim.

His voice broke through her thoughts.

"Fair enough then. My mistake." He said with a smirk. "Sorry to bother you lass, I'm sure you're very busy. That bag smells lovely. Bread is it?"

Terra internally sighed with relief.

Coolly, she collected her thoughts and answered him with a shaky voice, her self confidence failing under his gaze.

"Yeah, from the bakery down the street." His gaze didn't falter, and she tried her best to keep hers.

"Want some?" She inquired softly, hoping she looked way more composed than she felt. She wouldn't fall victim to this strange Piper.

"Ah, no thanks lass, I'm actually on my way home to feed my boys." He said smiling.

That thought raided her brain for a minute.

"You're a father?" She asked incredulously.

He openly laughed. But his laugh had a tint of something to it. Perhaps malice. That boyish laugh pierced her heart, not only with a longing, but with a sense of fear. That was his effect on people. Terra's instincts willed her to run, like they always had, but this time, she didn't listen. Something was keeping her tied to this boy, and she couldn't take it much longer.

"No, you might say I'm a friend."

Musician, magic practicer, and a _friend_?

Noticing her disbelieving eyes, he continued.

"You see, I save them. The kids without homes, the ones that are _alone_." He emphasized that last word slightly, and shot her a look, and she narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

"What makes you think I'm _alone_?" she asked bitingly.

He smirked at her tone. She glared at the boy in front of her. Was he making fun of her? Terra wanted to run. So badly her feet were aching.

"Touchy, are we?"

Anger burned in her. She wanted to show him why they call her "chimera". But she liked keeping it to herself, she liked being on her own.

_Liar_.

She jumped at her own thoughts and realized how long it was taking for her to answer.

"No." She replied simply, not having time to put up a farce.

He hesitated for a moment, and then smiled a smile that could've made any girl swoon. Hell, it made Terra swoon. But she wouldn't let this rat bastard see her swoon. But when she felt color rise to her cheeks, she mentally slapped herself in rage.

"My name's Peter. Peter Pan. I hope we meet again, _chimera_."

And before she could retaliate or ask how, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, kiddies! I'm on a roll tonight, three chapters! Yeah I did no homework. Whoops. It was fun writing this chapter though. Don't get too used to Luke, he's really not sticking around. He's kind of just emotional scars, but I felt like I owed you guys some kind of fluff, so there you have it. I'm sorry if my writing sucks :P **

**I'm calling it a night, my lovelies, so this is as lucky as you'll get tonight. I'm really excited to continue this though, so don't expect me dropping it. Next chapter she'll finally get to Neverland! Expect to see all those fun little characters. I don't intend to include Emma and her crew, no matter how hard I ship Captain Swan. - Sorry. **

**Thank you guys for continuing to read my story! . **

The boy scared her. Peter was it? Yeah, she definitely didn't enjoy him. Terra let out a deep sigh and strolled back to her house, littered with notes her father made and abandoned projects and inventions. Carefully, she inspected housed on the way, searching for expensive looking items. The boy crossed her mind, for what felt like the thousandth time that night. He had only left an hour ago. _How did he know who she was?_ He had to have been following her. The thought chilled her very core, and she stilled a moment, discreetly checking her surroundings. She felt silly.

Since when did a boy have this much of an effect on her? She felt angry, with him and with herself. In desperation to get him off her mind, her thoughts wandered to the many others that she had crossed paths with.

Most boys chose to avoid her, especially in middle school with a nickname like _Terrible Terra_. But she smirked internally, thinking about her new nickname, _Terra the Chimera. _No one knew that the name rhymed, and it gave her a sense of pride. She smiled and her heart filled with a giddy sense of immaturity. She loved that feeling. She had skipped much of her youth, and she loved feeling like there was still some left in her.

_But he knows._

She paused briefly when the thought had entered her mind.

_Goddammit, just when I had gotten him out of my head._

She recalled the men from her life. She had pledged love to many, and perhaps them to her, and she loved that sense of being loved. She wanted someone to want her, because not many people did. But the words exchanged between them all, she knew they were all empty. They didn't really love her. Not really. Just like she hadn't really loved them. They used each other, as a means of satisfying boredom, and being wanted, but eventually, the silver lining faded. The fun got boring, and things ended just as quickly as they'd started. No boys stuck, and no girls had come near her. She recalled one boy, that she wished had stayed, but didn't. One boy.

She fell hard for him, quickly, falling into an abyss and praying that he'd somehow catch her. His name was Luke, and he was an outcast, just like her. They learned to help each other, to go to each other with problems and concerns. He'd grown on her. Often when he was around she was able to pull off even the biggest of heists. He put her at ease, made her footsteps a little lighter, her heart a little less achy, and her brain a little more observant.

When they had pulled off their first big haul together, that was when she knew. She could feel the memory clouded her brain, and she tried to push it away, but part of her wanted to see it again. To pretend she was still as happy.

_"that's a big house," Luke started in a hushed tone, "do you think they're up?" He leaned in closer when she didn't answer, worrying she didn't hear him. Terra flushed at the sudden closeness and froze. "N-no way," she stuttered a bit, desperately craving some kind of composure. She cleared her throat and continued, "Even if they are awake, they won't catch us, we'll just be extra quiet, hm?" She smirked and nudge his arm with her elbow. She truly felt happy. He smiled a goofy smile, and nodded breathlessly. _

_Terra picked the lock. Once, Twice, not even close. She frowned and heard a chuckle behind her. "Let me do it." Luke said in an amused tone. Terra's frown deepened. She nodded and moved to the side. _

_He put on his concentration face, and Terra smiled to herself. He stuck his tongue out slightly, like he always did when he was concentrating, and with a click, the door was open. Terra giggled, unable to control herself, and Luke hushed her, thought he smiled himself. She nodded in amusement and approval, and they continued into the house. Terra quickly took in her surroundings. It didn't look like there were any security systems, but she hoped Luke could run fast in case there was. Luke began hauling out a sack, filling it to the brim with valuables. Terra did not approve. _

_"Luke!" she said in a harsh, yet hushed tone._

_"What?" He responded curiously._

_"Don't take THAT much! Just enough so that they don't notice anything is missing!"_

_Luke frowned. "Why? There's no security. It's not like they'll catch us. Come on Ter, live a little."_

_She scowled. She sighed in frustration and agreed, praying they'd make it out._

_Leisurely, they collected items and as they were packing up, they heard footsteps. They shot each other panicked looks and immediately started rushing. The footsteps grew closer. She grabbed a bag and rushed out the door, forgetting Luke. She hid behind a bush and looked over, feeling giddy and light. "Wow! That was some-" She glanced over, but didn't see him. "Luke?!" She gasped. Oh god. she'd forgotten him. The one person who might've loved her, she forgot about. She was always doing this, always so self absorbed, so childish. She lowered her head and prayed to anyone who could hear her._

_"Oh Luke.." she said in a choked sob. She heard a rustling and she froze. Stilled by the fear that threatened to become her. "Yeah?" He answered, panting with a large black sack thrust over his shoulder. She felt a tear fall from her ey, and she launched herself into his chest. "Oh god, Luke, I'm so sorry, I just.. I didn't-"_

_"I know. It's okay Terra. I can manage on my own."He smiled huge, and she saw a few black spots where there were supposed to be teeth. His goofy smile was infectious, and she too began laughing. "We did it. Look at all this stuff! You're one lucky bastard Luke!" He stopped and gazed at her. _

_He leaned in, and she mentally prepared herself. She wanted to be cool with him. She wanted to impress him. So she played the flirty and attractive heroine, and leaned in. _

_He kissed her, battling her lips with urgency. It was thrilling, and romantic. She too fought his lips, she rather liked the battle. He licked her bottom lip, and she obliged, letting him in her mouth, hoping that she wouldn't have to let him into her soul as well. And then it was over._

_Her eyes blinked open, and she whispered breathlessly, "I think I should call you Luck."  
And he smiled tenderly._

She forced herself back to reality, where she belonged. She wanted to be that happy again, but happiness meant ignorance, and she couldn't afford that. Not again.

Luke had been long gone for a year and a half. She was fifteen when he left. Nobody really knew where he'd gone. He just left. His last words to her being, _"I hate that you can't just be real. I can't handle you not caring anymore."_

She stopped herself. She had walked 20 yards past her house lost in her memories. Unlocking her doors and letting the securities down, she walked into her kitchen. It was well past eleven o'clock. Dinner was useless now.

_That damned Piper_.

She unpacked her groceries, and unlike how she'd hoped, the bread was cold. She held it up to her nose wistfully. It still contained that warm scent. She shut the lights off and walked her aching feet upstairs, all the way to the fourth floor. It was a small room, one window and a small closet area. She liked small. It made her feel bigger, cozier. She sighed and slumped onto her bed, not bothering to remove her shoes. Although she hadn't intended to, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Creak_.

Terra stirred. And then she stopped. Something was terribly wrong here. She had no way to protect herself, no source of weaponry in her bedroom. She damned herself. She had thought there was no way someone would come here; much less make it up the four flights of stairs to her room. She trembled a moment. And then, she pretended. She was a warrior, a rebel, one of those girls you just fear, yet so desperately want to be. In one swift movement, she was standing upright, her fists in the air, and ready for a fight.

She glanced around the room, eyes narrowed, feet apart, and nothing could break her now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure. It was faceless, and she would've threw a fist at it and hoped for the best, had it not been out the window. She registered the creature. It was all black, a shadow, the only feature clearly recognizable was its glowing yellow eyes. She stared into those eyes and saw the last thing she'd expected to. _Hope._

The creature beckoned her closer, motioning with its hand. Her feet wanted her to move, to get out of this town, this enchanted curse of a land. But her mind knew better. This creature was not safe to trust, no matter how much she wanted to. She shook her head frantically, hoping that would make it go away.

It didn't.

The creature floated there for a moment, cocking its head to the right. Terra swallowed hard.

The shadow rushed towards her and she flinched back. "No, I'm not coming with you!" she shouted, panicked. Where was the strong girl that she had been when she needed her?

The creature stared, and then it's demented, deep voice spoke, "You don't have a choice."

And then she was grabbed by the arms, and no matter how much she kicked, scratched, bit or screamed, the shadow remained unresponsive, the cold feeling of its form freezing Terra's skin. Strangely, the shadow felt like a cold, damp leaf after a rainstorm. That was as best as she could describe it. The feeling was foreign, unlike anything she had felt. And it terrified her, not knowing anything about this creature, except that it had kidnapped her against her will and was holding her several stories above the ground now.

She prayed it wouldn't drop her. She wanted to shut her eyes, so terribly bad, but at the same time she wanted to look. And eventually, she threw her arms out, hoping the shadow wouldn't let her fall. And the wind caught her short hair and flew around her neck.

It felt like freedom, and she felt that giddy youth gurgle up inside her again. Her face lit up like a firework, a burst of magic splaying her features, and she truly laughed, openly, for the first time in a long time.

It felt like a home she'd never had.


	4. Chapter 4 Only Dreaming, Just One Night

**A/N: Hello dears. This chapter took me a good three hours, so enjoy. It's pretty long, but you'll get some nice fluff. Finally, Neverland! I know Terra seems a bit OOC in this chapter, but keep in mind she's deluded herself that she's dreaming. Yeah, that bit didn't sit well with me either, but I wanted her to be happy for a little bit before the real stuff starts happening. I used as much imagery as I could, please give me feedback! I enjoy reading your reviews. I always get way too excited. For a song, I thought 'I'm Only Joking' by the 'Kongos' was good, but I'm never a skilled soundtrack person thingamabobber. **

**fireflower815: I really appreciate your reviews! I was practically bouncing off walls! Yeah, I too have found way too many 'lost girl' stories, but I don't think Peter Pan would want a lost girl, ya know? There are plenty of those in the world, if you catch my drift. Thank you! Yeah I feel like Terra likes being tough, she likes being stronger than everyone, but she knows deep down she's afraid. You'll see that a bit more in Neverland, Peter Pan will take pride in pointing it out to her. She is always looking out for herself, and she's often honest when she feels it safe to be. I felt like it was totally like her to tell the shadow she didn't wanna go with him. Again, you'll see more of that as the story progresses.**

**Thank you for keeping up, and I hope you fellows enjoy this chapter! It was especially fun for me to write!**

Terra marveled in the feeling, and just when she had been getting very comfortable, the shadow approached the ground, and dropped her on the sand. Her landing was rather ungraceful, and she made a loud, "Oof!" noise. She laid on the sand for a moment. It was cool, yet comfy. Carefully, she took in her surroundings.

From the beach, all around was water. It was still rather dark out, but the island was still charming and inviting, like a dream. Perhaps it was a dream. If that was so, Terra dreaded waking up.

Wanting to remember this beautiful place when she woke, Terra practically memorized the area. The air smelled curious. It was as if it had several different scents combined to one, like a large city. She breathed it in and let it fill up her lungs, her very soul. She recited the sweet aroma in her head, just to make sure she could remember it, like studying for a test.

Deep wood. Salt of the sea. Fresh rain.

It was like a home she had never encountered. Terra opened her eyes, and rolled on her back. For a moment, she simply stopped breathing. There were few moments in Terra's life that could take her breath away like that. Luke's smile, one of her father's old inventions… Certainly the moment her eyes touched the sky, it was in the running for number one.

The sky was touched with different hues of blue, misty clouds hovering just below it. But perhaps it wasn't the colors that did it for her, perhaps it was the stars. Yes, the stars. The brilliant and clear winks of light blanketed the deep blues of the sky. It was stunning. If this was not a dream, then it surely would be the place for her. She could fight against the shadow, hide from it, forever if it took. She wouldn't mind abandoning her old life. If you could call it a life.

Faintly, she heard children singing and whistling. She stiffened at the noise. Slowly, she pulled herself up. She hoped to whatever God there was that this was a dream.

_It has to be. _

She convinced herself and began to walk towards the noise, through a dark and slightly damp forest. But she was used to that. Terra wanted to join the kids in what sounded like their own festivities. She wanted to have fun, dance and not worry about her problems for once in her life. But she couldn't sleep in. No, she would force herself awake at a certain point. Beautiful dreams can only last so long. Staying too long would be troublesome.

After tripping about five times, Terra sighed in frustration. She wondered if it was one of those symbolic dreams where you desperately reach for something, but can never grasp, like a far off goal to look at and marvel about, but never touch. If that was so, she would simply just make the best of it and go back to the beach to look at the sky again.

When she had finally managed to find a path, she followed it. It was narrow with tracks everywhere. A line of people had clearly walked through often. The sounds grew closer. Terra held her breath as she pushed a branch back. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the laughter, the evident joy exchanged. She opened her eyes.

Nothing.

Was this some sick joke? Had she gone the wrong way?

Suddenly, a hand was wrapped around her mouth.

Terra's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. Maybe her sweet dream was a nightmare in disguise. The terror made her freeze, as it usually did. She felt a hand go around her waist, and hoist her into the air. She began to struggle. Muffled screams and insults filled the air and mixed with the close by sounds of joy. She kicked her feet and elbowed the figure in the stomach. She heard a grunt and then felt more arms tighten around the arms and legs. She bit down on the hand muffling her cries. Hard.

The figure howled in pain but made no effort to move its hand. She then categorized the figure as male. And mentally slapped herself for not realizing earlier. How stupid was she? The boy's blood filled her mouth, and Terra curled her lips in disgust and closed her mouth. There was no escape from this vivid nightmare.

Her thoughts had kept her occupied as she was carried to a small camp. She took in the smell of smoke, and closed her eyes to memorize every laugh, every shrill of delight, and every smell, foul or not. And then she was dropped. Very rudely and thoughtlessly. She shot her head around and glared at the male behind her. His hair was unruly and blonde. His face was narrow and his cheekbones were sharp, he had pink scars spread on his face, clearly wrongly stitched. He had a proud smile on his face and a dark green hood on his head. She almost attacked him, had it not been for the large wooden club over his shoulder.

_How the hell did he carry that and her?_

Then she noticed the other boys. Some older, some younger, but none older than 17 or younger than 8. They sat around her with huge savage smiles on their faces.

"We have brought the girl, Pan."

She shot her head around to the attractive piper from earlier. This was one crazy dream. Or perhaps it wasn't a dream. She quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it had crossed her mind. She wanted to live out this dream, if only for tonight, free of consequence. She couldn't handle it not being a dream.

She heard clapping and howling of excitement.

"Well done Felix. You played this game quite well. Stunning, boys, just brilliant." He said, amusement evident on his features.

Terra chuckled. She sure had some imagination. It must've been the fact that Pan had said earlier he had to take care of his 'boys'. She laughed a little louder this time, now positive she was dreaming. When she stopped, she noticed the curious glances the group had been sending her.

Peter looked at her approvingly. Perhaps she enjoyed the game too. The thought thrilled him.

"What's so funny lass?" He said with a smirk.

Terra just shook her head, smiling a shyly. "It's nothing."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Please, I'm curious." He said, the smirk returning to grace his attractive boyish features.

Terra blushed freely, for once she wasn't afraid. "I'm just… I mean, I sure have one hell of an imagination."

Peter full on grinned. He loved hearing that. But he knew what she meant by that. Felix didn't.

"Whatever do you mean?" Felix inquired suspiciously, he didn't trust her already.

Terra smiled bashfully, a new flash of crimson hitting her cheeks as all the boys turned to stare.

"Well, earlier when you said… I mean.. This sure is one crazy dream." She said, laughing nervously.

The boys all dropped their jaws. They'd heard of clueless, but this was too much. Peter broke the silence with a loud, obnoxious burst of laughter. Soon all the others joined in.

Peter grinned mischievously. "Alright boys, I say we play a new game, how bout' that?"

A roar of excitement erupted from the group. Peter hushed them and began again, "Let's make this the best dream the new lost girl will ever have, huh?"

The boys all shouted and whistled with excitement. Terra narrowed her eyes. She abhorred that ugly title. She was certainly not lost. Her whole life people had seen her as that, some misplaced teen, crazed and hormonal. A girl who didn't belong anywhere, yet always searching for a place to belong. But she knew where she belonged. She belonged with herself, in that big house, creating and dismantling, enjoying those small spurs of youth. That was Terra Diggs.

Before she could yell, Peter had started to explain the rules.

"Alright mates, what should we do first? Felix? Any suggestions?" Peter said questioningly.

Felix cleared his throat. "How about a good game of hide and chase?" He said confidently, with just a hint of malice. But that was just how Felix always talked. Terra always felt that he had ulterior motives to everything. Him and Pan both.

Peter grinned fully and proudly. "Excellent choice," he said triumphantly, and he paused only for a second before nodding in Terra's direction. Terra glanced around, making sure it was her he meant, she had never had someone pay so much attention to her. Someone gaze so intently at her. She didn't like it one bit. But it was only a dream. It would only last so long, so she decided to live it and remember it forever. Peter smirked at her confusion. Terra gave him a look that said she was ready, and he began counting down from one hundred.

Terra smiled gleefully, and took off sprinting. She remembered her track days in middle school, and once again that childlike merriment filled her heart. She allowed her feet to move faster and faster, willing them to take her as far away as they could.

She had well passed the camp when she heard Peter yell "COME ON BOYS!"

She felt adrenaline pump through her veins like liquid nitrogen and grinned from ear to ear. She had never had a better dream. She stopped when she hit a cave. If she went into the cave, she wasn't positive she'd find a way out, even if it was a dream, she'd read about people who went into comas because of stuff like that.

So where could she go?

She paused, and looked around. Where wouldn't they check?

Out of ideas, she decided to keep walking. It was still dark out, so she could hide in plain sight. That would be the smart idea, but she wasn't confident she could keep from giggling when they didn't see her, because that was her in her childlike reverie. So she took her chances with a large bush. She ducked into it, her black outfit quickly hiding her from whoever might stumble upon the area. She squatted and kept her head down, catching her breath.

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there. That youthful bliss clouded her brain, and almost made her believe she'd found her soul again. It was magic, and she would remember it her whole life.

_Please let this not be a dream._

She was appalled by her thoughts. If this wasn't a dream, she'd be.. Well, she would miss her old house. She would miss the small remnants of her father scattered about the house. But luckily she wouldn't have to worry about it not being a dream. It was. A rustling noise disrupted her thoughts, and made her grin like a child on Christmas morning. Her face lit up, and her heart filled with a shiny feeling, magic.

More rustling followed and she stifled a giggle. She sometimes hated this version of herself. A loud tramping of feet came crashing by, whistling and calling for her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, _lost girl_!"

"You can't hide forever!"

"We'll find you!"

Letting the nickname slide, she felt a giggle start to bubble and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. A few boys stopped, questioning the noise, asking if others had heard it. Her heart pounded. She was going to laugh again, but then she felt a new hand cover her mouth.

She couldn't identify it friend or foe, but she didn't fight it either. She couldn't find a reason to trouble herself with things that weren't real. She was free of troubles for a while.

"_Quiet_." Peter hissed, and Terra went absolutely still.

The boys shrugged, and continued trudging along. The hand released her mouth, and Terra sighed with relief. Peter chuckled.

"Well that was a close one, wasn't it?" He said smirking.

Terra giggled, wondering how long it had been since she could laugh this much. "Sorry about that Pan." But then she reminded herself who the enemy was and bit her lips so she wouldn't smile. She shot him a look and started to make a break for it.

Peter's hands wrapped around her waist, possessively, strongly, effectively halting her movements. "What's the rush lass?" He breathed in her ear. Terra flushed and wondered if she should struggle. But she did love the way his hands held her, the way his voice made her come undone. He was magical. And she would never forget the way he put his hands around her for the first time. Like the stars, she memorized it, storing it away for a time she couldn't handle the world and needed a dream to escape. She chuckled, the very sound of his voice filling her with a new feeling. "What, you aren't trying to catch me? I don't enjoy losing, Pan."

_He isn't right. Something is terribly wrong about him. Don't fool yourself. _

She scowled at her thoughts, begging them to shut up. She hated her self-doubt, her tendency to resist happiness.

"I've already got you lost girl. I'm afraid you'll have to get used to losing around me, I never fail. And please, call me Peter." He said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. The amusement. Any other time she would've allowed herself a blush, but dream or no dream, she wouldn't allow him to call her lost girl again. Once, she could let it go, twice she had to let him know not to do it again.

"Don't call me lost girl, _Peter. _I am anything but lost." she practically growled out.

He breathed out a soft, 'hmmm' and let his hands travel down her thighs. "But I like you a lost girl. _My _lost girl." He let his hands rest on her lower thighs, feeling the holes in her pants. She narrowed her eyes, and the youthful bliss was gone. He'd ruined it. He'd called her lost girl one too many times. She ripped herself from his arms and glared daggers at him.

"I don't. I don't belong to you Peter, even in my dreams, I'm myself, not lost, but free. Got that? Call me lost girl again, and we can find out what that pretty little boyish face of yours looks like with a black eye." She spat out angrily, desperately struggling to keep her cool.

He smiled, but it didn't hit his eyes. His emotions were hard to decipher. Was he angry? Was he happy? Perhaps he was intrigued. Yes, he was very much intrigued by the girl who'd go from happy and childish, to a cold-hearted savage at the sound of something she didn't like. He would never get bored of her, not for all of eternity. And he would keep her dammit, even if he had to chain her down, even if he had to hurt her to get it. Peter Pan never failed, and he always got what he wanted, and she was no exception.

"Oh how rude of me, should I call you chimera then?" He inquired, feigning innocence.

Nevertheless, the smile crept back onto her face.

"No, please, not here at least. Call me Terra." she smirked, and took pride in her tone. She loved feeling like she'd met his level.

_No, what am I thinking? He was never above me! _

But maybe he was. He had that sort of air to him, that kind of royal attitude. It drew people to him, made them stick. Peter smirked, his interest in the girl growing by the minute.

"Have it your way, Terra. That's a pretty name. As I recall it means goddess of the earth. Lovely." He spoke softly, approaching her again. Terra blushed at his words, she loved receiving his attentions. His words didn't feel empty, but still, something wasn't right about them. Something about this boy didn't feel right.

Peter snaked his hands around her waist again, and breathed along her neck. She shuddered at the coolness of his breath, but it felt nice against the heat of her cheeks. He squeezed his chest against her for a moment, and sneaked his hand around to hers, lacing them together. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces, or some kind of fabric. She'd be sown to him. Even when she awoke, she would still feel drawn to him. That she was sure of.

Keeping a strong hold on her hand, he abruptly released the rest of her from his tight hold.

"I'VE GOT HER, BOYS!" Peter yelled out, proudly.

Terra's jaw dropped like a dead fish. "YOU WEREN'T GONNA LET ME GO!?" She yelled out, clearly outraged by his sudden outburst. Peter chuckled at her shocked raging, and he smirked. "Like I said, Peter Pan never fails, _Terra_." And within moments loud cheers and shrills of laughter could be heard, fast approaching. A large group of boys lifted her off her feet and carried her back to their small campsite.

The festivities after had lasted well into the night, and after what she had assumed to be a few hours, she began to let the exhaustion seep in. Then she confused herself. Was it possible to be tired in dreams? Perhaps it was her body's natural reaction to the "running" she'd been doing. She was pretty sure she'd read about this. But what if she was only deluding herself? What if it had never been a dream? She dismissed the thought, and decided to stop doubting herself so often. Tonight she was free, Terra carefully reminded herself.

Just as Peter was going to play his panpipes, he noticed the girl nodding off. He smirked and decided that perhaps they should call it a night. Tomorrow, he would make her one of them. He would play her his song, yet again, and hopefully get the truth this time. He narrowed his eyes, remembering her blatant lie earlier. Nobody lied to Peter Pan and got away with it.

He leisurely strolled over to where she sat, and whispered softly into her ear, "Tired, love?"

She stiffened at his voice, wishing she could tell him no and let this façade carry on, but she was simply too exhausted. "Yes." She whispered back, hoarsely. And she turned her head to meet his gaze. She drunk in his eyes for as long as she could hold them, wanting to remember all of him, knowing soon she'd be waking up. Peter smiled softly, genuinely, and nodded. How very… Odd. She thought to herself.

"Alright boys, fun's over. Terra's feeling a little tired. Game well played, gentleman, I think we gave her a very lovely _dream." _He emphasized that last word slightly, with a hint of amusement. She felt suspicion creep into her stomach, along with an awful stinging feeling. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn't want to go back to that house, perhaps it was her wishing the dream would continue, if only for a little while. The lost boys exchanged looks and hushed giggles. And then, as if planned, all stood up, said goodnight one by one, and climbed into their trees. It looked like they had built small huts, tree houses, yet a little more home-y, in the trees surrounding their camp. Terra felt another yawn coming on, and just as she did, Peter lifted her into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her like a real princess, not even Luke had done that.

And just when she had thought she had the best night she could ever hope for, Peter held her tight, and she felt the cool air slink into her hair. They were flying. She lifted her head up to meet his gaze, and truly felt happy, just like she had wished for hours earlier. God must be favoring her somewhere. And before she could thank him, or even breathe, Peter leaned in and captured her lips in one swift motion. His lips moved against hers, in a soft, sweet manner. His lips were electrifying, lighting her senses on fire. Her hands slithered around his shoulders and into his hair, while his softly rubbed her back.

Before she could deepen the kiss, she felt a soft bump go through him, and looked down to see flooring. He carried her to a small, slightly tattered bed, and laid her on her back. He placed a kiss on her head and bid her goodnight, like a true gentleman, but as he turned to leave, she took his hand.

"I don't wanna forget, Peter." She said, tears pricking at her eyes. "It was all so much fun, so magical, I'm afraid to wake up. I don't want to forget the fun we had, or the color of your eyes, or Felix's scars, or the way the stars looked like the gates to heaven. Don't let me forget." And she wiped away a tear.

For a moment, she could've sworn she saw him… Smirk. He looked happy, rather than sad to let her go. Alarms went off in her head, but she wouldn't let them ruin her night, not when it had been so perfect.

A tear escaped one of her eyes, and immediately she regretted letting him see her cry. She had seemed so strong earlier. Quickly, she covered her eyes with her hair, and let her feelings go. "I wish this wasn't a dream, I wish it was all true, even if only for a while. I can go back, but not now, later. Please Peter, don't let me wake up. Don't let me forget you."

Peter pushed the hair out from her eye, and softly began cooing soft 'shhh' noises and caressing her face.

Truth be told he loved this part. The part where they gave in after all that fight. But he was slightly disappointed; he thought she'd had more fight in her than this. But the smile quickly returned to his face when he remembered tomorrow is when she would realize it was all real. Tomorrow, the real fun started.

He wiped her tears away, and began talking to her in a soft, loving voice. "Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." Terra opened her eyes, and through her blurred tear-stricken vision, she met his eyes, and smiled weakly.

He continued to sit there and brush at her face until the sleep drowned her, and she started a soft breathing, though often interrupted by the sniffling from her tears. Peter Pan smirked. It wouldn't be long now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's really short, but you'll probably get a really long chapter six, so don't fret my lovelies. So Terra knows she's not home, and she's somewhat registered she is not at home. Here comes trouble. This isn't all for today guys, I promise. I just wanted an intro because the next chapter is gonna be SUPERRR long.**

Terra kept her eyes closed. She had been awake for several minutes, but she didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to have to go out and see all the people that meant nothing to her. She didn't doubt that the majority of them were friendly, but they just didn't know her. She liked it that way. She stirred slightly, but once again, didn't want to get up. It was like time had frozen, for the second time. She was well aware she was procrastinating, she was always a lazy girl, but these days she didn't have time for that. No time for procrastination, there were always bills to be paid, jobs to be done, houses to be robbed. Problems, problems, problems. All of them needed to be solved, and she just couldn't muster of the strength or the courage today.

Then, the most enchanting thing happened. It was simply bewildering in the most perfect of ways. In a clear, and perfectly sounding moment, a note was passed through her ears. Quickly, others followed. It was birds. It sounded similar to finches, but perhaps it was canaries. It was a clear tune, but one she couldn't place. Perhaps it was an original one, one they had invented. Or maybe she was over-analyzing and it was just some kind of mating call.

She then slowly pulled out her memories of last night's dream. All of them would be written done later, just to be sure they wouldn't be forgotten. It was magical. That was all she could say about it. But she noticed that because of the dream, she had been failing to do her duties. She couldn't pull herself out of bed, she couldn't make dinner, not since she met that Peter. _But meeting Peter wasn't been part of the dream_, she corrected herself.

_You ignorant moron. You cannot continue this façade. You and I know it wasn't a dream. WAKE UP._

She shook her head furiously at her head. She dispelled the thought quickly. Things like last night didn't really exist, no matter how enchanting the forest was. She shut her thoughts up, and attuned her ears to the beautiful tunes that deserved her full attention.

A thought suddenly came to her.

Where the hell were these birds coming from? No trees could ever reach her tall window, and it sounded like it was close. She had no windowsill, so unless the birds were in her room…. Quickly, she opened her eyes, as much as she loved the music, animals had no place in her home.

Her eyes widened in shock. The uneven wooden planks were certainly not from her room. She sat up rapidly, her feet ready to run, escape, hide, ANYTHING. Had she been kidnapped?

She registered her surroundings. The one small window showed her that she was up high, most likely in a tree. _A tree, _she thought.

And then she felt a cold sweat run down her neck.

It was not a dream.

It was real.

She really had been kidnapped, and that was something Terra was not pleased with.

There would be blood, if it came down to it.

She just had to get out.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Girl or Not?

**A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhangers! I'll try to hold off, but I like to keep you guys interested! So there's a hint of fluff, but not so much it's OOC. Things get steamy next chapter guys, so get ready. We'll see a lot of Terra's horrible temper this chapter. She is not happy. I hope you start to respect her a bit more, because despite the shit she does, she really is a good character.**

**As always, thank you for the reviews, I was very happy to get them. There's more to come tonight guys, since I basically have no life :P**

**Here we go!**

Terra mentally retraced her steps. This couldn't be the same tree house. If it was… She shuddered, and thought she would cry. She was such a moron yesterday. It couldn't be.

_Please God no_.

She went to the exit of the small tree house, and looked down. 3 things crossed her mind, three very important details she didn't want to know. Ones she had desperately tried to deny. But here they were clear as day.

_I'm not home._

_It wasn't a dream._

_Someone kidnapped me, took me away from my home._

She breathed shallowly, quickly, like a panicked animal. Like a rabbit about to have a heart-attack. That was how weak she was acting.

_Anything but weak. I will not be weak. He'll pay for doing this, he will._

She took in a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes. She was ready to beat the living shit out of anyone that stopped her from getting back. It was one thing to take a vacation, it was another to rip her out of her life. To deny her the simple pleasures she'd gained from that boring, lonely life. She quaked with anger and the enraged piercing sound shredded the air, she had to make sure he'd hear that. _That smug little bastard._

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she shouted, as loud and angry as she could muster. No one could fucking do this. NOBODY. She quickly started climbing down the narrow ladder to the ground. She almost slipped many times, but she'd be damned if she fell and died now. She jumped the last couple steps and got ready for a hand-to-hand combat, because there was simply no way nobody heard that.

"Ah, look who's up. Good morning sunshine."

Terra turned her head, breathing deep, livid breaths. Every inch of her screamed rage. She took in the smirk evident on his face. That pissed her off even more. He let her continue to believe she was dreaming. This son of a bitch was getting a pierce of her mind. Before Peter could continue speaking, she stomped over to him, grabbed the leafy tunic he had on, and gripped it with all the strength she could muster.

"You dirty, lying bastard!" she spat at his face, her words cutting into him.

He chuckled, impressed by her strength, though unfazed. His laughter and his smug attitude made her ram his back straight into a tree with al her force.

"You're gonna learn, Petey dearest, just why they call me _chimera_. But since I'm a nice girl," She jerked his collar, and continued, "I'll make you a deal. If you take me home, _right now_, we can let this go, and I'll let you escape with a few bruises. But if you don't, well," She leaned in closer, their noses almost touching, she wanted him to see the pure wrath evident in her eyes, "I guess I'll just have to show you what hell looks like."

She saw surprise in his eyes, and she inwardly felt proud, but the feeling diminished when the smug amusement returned. _This brat_.

He smiled maliciously and grabbed her wrist, and squeezed it hard, right where her joint was. She howled in pain and released him. "I don't think you understand, _chimera, _how things work around here, so I'll let the fact that you openly threatened me slide," He paused and readjusted his smile, freeing her wrist. She looked down, and saw angry red finger prints. "And I will take you home, when you truly want to go home. See Terra, you think you've got me fooled, but the truth is you're not a very skilled liar. You and I both know that you hate that old life of yours. It's dull, it's lonely and worst of all, it's too _grown up_ for you. You hate every inch of it, every moment you spend there is painful, and I can see it in your eyes. All those tedious routines, all that hard work, barely scraping by, and that's why you followed my song." He smirked at his last sentence, letting her know that he'd caught her lie. The shock sank in. But she wouldn't let him see, even if he knew she was surprised, she wouldn't let it be so readable, so clear. She liked being secretive. She loved it, and he was robbing one of her few joys.

"I know you hear it, the music, and that's thrilling for me really, because it means you want to stay. It means, that despite your denial, truly, Terra, you are a lost girl somewhere in you. You were abandoned, not properly cared for, tossed about from one place to another, and that hurts my heart. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't allow me to. Must we play such boring games when we can play much better ones?" She narrowed her eyes at his nonchalant tone when she was crumbling. She was not a lost girl. She knew where she was going, and she knew where she was and what things she liked, and Peter Pan was not one of those things.

But she couldn't move. Despite the storm raging inside of her, she was frozen, glued to the floor. She willed her mouth to speak, but it wouldn't. She gazed up at the grinning boy, clearly he'd done something. She glared daggers, if her mouth wouldn't speak, her eyes would do the silent messaging she knew he would get. But he ignored it. That set fire to her whole body.

"That's better, huh?" He grinned, letting the words tiptoe out of his lips, softly, amused, and he liked her being frozen. He slowly crept behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and whispered softly into her ear. He knew they were sensitive when she blushed so much last night. He would do whatever it took to convince her to stay, for games, for fun, for as long as he could hold her there.

"Forget them, Terra. Forget them all. Stay with me where you'll never, _never_ have to worry about grown up things again." He kissed the shell of her ear, and worked his lips down her neck. Her skin was feverish, and he knew she'd enjoy this. Her pulse hammered through her veins, and he felt it through his lips. The feeling was addicting, he was in control of this beast of a girl, and he would win this game, but first he could play it forever.

Getting bored of her compliance, he dropped the spell. She let go of the breath she was holding, and roughly elbowed him in the stomach. He chucked, happy to see that she was still fighting. It would be boring if she gave in already. He would win her first, and then perhaps play again. And the process would repeat forever, because he couldn't get bored of it yet, and he wasn't sure he ever would.

"Why me, Pan? Why take me here?" She questioned, slightly calmer, but the harsh tone still in her voice. He smiled knowingly, mischievously, and raised his eyebrows.

"Well Terra, I like to think that it wasn't _me_ who chose _you,_ but _you_ who chose _me_. I'm not particularly sure how you managed to show up here. I was just as shocked as you when you arrived on my beach. I guess wishes do come true, eh?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows a little higher at those last words. She pursed her lips. He was lying, something wasn't right. What is he playing at? Why wouldn't he let her go? Question after question racked her brain. His voice cut through her thoughts.

"Come now, let's get you changed out of those clothes. Look at all those rips. Simply tattered rags really." He said smugly. She narrowed her eyes. _You're one to talk_.

He noted her silence and continued. "You really aren't fazed by the holes all over your clothes?"

"You really aren't fazed by the holes all over your story?" She bit out sarcastically.

This time, he narrowed his eyes. Nobody calls Peter Pan a liar. He smiled maliciously. "Well love, if you would rather walk around like that in a camp full of hormonal boys, aching for female companionship, then be my guest."

She smirked and pushed the hair out of her eyes righteously. "I can take whoever dares come near me, thank you very much. And thank you, but I like these clothes. They're easy to move in. Easy to run and fight in." She added that last part with a hint of warning. He paused a moment, drinking in her attitude. She was his kind of girl, really. He smiled softly. He would enjoy breaking that fighting spirit of hers, just to build it up, and break it again. He doubted he'd ever get bored of both either one of them. But Peter Pan would not fall in love. He could not.

Especially not with someone who planned on escaping him, of cheating him.


	7. Chapter 7 A Deal with the Devil

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! I loved this chapter, a lot. Things get so… Hard core. Peter is such a bastard, and we see bits of that here. I really liked writing this, please let me know if my Peter is OOC, I'm reading it and realizing some of the stuff he says sounds little too.. Not Peter-ish. **

**I know you were promised some goods ;)**

**But I didn't want this chapter to exceed 4,000 words. Yeah it was really long guys. Next chapter, thing''ll get real interesting.**

**fireflower815: You are such a sweetheart! Your reviews make my day****J**** REALLY? That's perfect! I think I was secretly routing for her pretty hard. Okay, it wasn't all that secretive. Me too! I found it on a fan-art page, and I decided it was too pretty and needed to use it for something. I couldn't let all that perfection go to waste. **

**I loved this chapter, so I hope you guys do too! **

Terra let Peter lead her back to their small camp. It was well in the day at this point, and she could take in the scenery for real now. One thing was very clear, this place was very green. Green trees, grass, everything a perfect dewy green. The kind you'd see in those home decorating magazines. Palm trees towered above her head, and Peter Pan observed her faces. He wanted her to love it here, so much it'd hurt her to leave. He liked it when people enjoyed his island.

"What is this place?" She mumbled breathlessly.

"Neverland." Peter said matter-of-factly, eyes still glued to her face.

"Ah, I've read about this place. It was said to be myth, wasn't it? It's better in real life." Terra said wistfully, her eyes reaching to meet his gaze. He looked excited. Was he expecting something from her?

She hid her face, her cheeks taking on a shade of pink and cleared her throat. "But no matter how beautiful," she started stably, "I won't stay here. I feel… Trapped, somehow." She muttered the last two words, hoping he wouldn't retaliate again. But not because she was scared, but because she rather liked talking to him, she liked bonding with him, she liked it when he liked her, and most of all she liked being able to feel more than she had in a couple years.

Peter smirked at her confession. "The island is not at fault for your feeling trapped, Terra, you feel trapped because you won't let go." He paused and stopped her movements by grabbing her arm, thoughtfully. He met her eyes, gazing into them he continued, "What are you holding onto, Terra? Why can't you just let go?"

For a moment, pain flashed in her eyes, but she quickly replaced it with confidence. She had things to do. If she never went back, her father's carefully designed and constructed inventions wouldn't make it into the world. Nobody would see them, after he'd spent such long nights on them. She needed to care for them, or no one else would. Their mansion would become a crash site for people who would mistreat it, when she had so many adventures in it.

"I have things I have to do, okay? What about you? Why can't you let go? The difference is, you have to, because whether you want me to or not, I'm leaving Pan, and your attitude that I'm some helpless girl that needs saving is pissing me off. Everyone just thinks I need saving, I don't need anyone to fucking save me, I can save myself, I can do things myself. So stop asking me what's wrong and psycho-analyzing me, because I've read every book on psychology, and trust me, you're doing it wrong, and even if you were doing it right, I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me, just because I prefer to be by myself. I liked my life before, and I didn't need you to save me, and I still don't. I'm not a fucking charity case, got that?"

She didn't intend to sound angry, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't tell who she was mad at anymore. She just was. It was misplaced, perhaps it was her father, or herself, maybe it was Pan, but she didn't care. She was expecting Pan to be hit back, be mad or something, but he wasn't. He didn't flinch. He just stared at her.

"I wonder, Terra, who it is you're trying to convince with that rebel attitude of yours." He said slowly, in a low hushed, deep voice. He sounded annoyed, but she couldn't read him when he was like this. He was thinking too many things. And before she could ask, he pushed by her, smacking her shoulder with his, and continuing their venture to the camp.

She didn't rush to catch up with him. She wanted to keep some distance for a while, so she could cool off. Something was definitely off about him. She didn't like the feeling she got from him, and last time she doubted her gut, she did stupid things. She was in no place to doubt, so for now, she'd get some distance.

Peter Pan pulled back a tree branch, and held it aside for Terra. She nodded in thanks, and ducked under it and into the camp. Daytime seemed boring in Neverland, but then again, daylight seemed boring to her anywhere. The boys that were surrounding her last night were nowhere to be seen. She glanced around, hoping for some kind of surprise, some game or fun or something.

_No. No fun, home. You have to go home, as soon as you can._

"Where's all the boys?" She inquired, sounding quite casual.

Peter grinned smugly. "Off playing games, most likely. If you'd like, Terra," he paused and leaned in to her, his breath on her lips, "We can play a game." His eyes gleamed with excitement and interest.

Terra bit her lip, she wanted to say yes so terribly bad, last night was so fun, but she knew it'd be harder to leave if she said yes. And when did he get so close? What happened to distance? What would he make her play? More hide and chase? Maybe one game was okay, as long as it didn't happen again. But she would have to make it clear she still wasn't staying, she wouldn't let him get to her more than he already had. Terra smiled softly, but it grew into a full on grin of excitement. He grinned too now, but she didn't like the way he looked at her. Like he knew she would say yes. Her smile faded, but he kept his, and she suddenly found his lips very appealing.

_PLEASE GOD NO. STOP IT TERRA. NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS. DON'T KISS HIM. _

She heard her thoughts telling her no, but she wanted to be wreckless, if only this once. Just for a little while longer, and just when she had begun to close her eyes, she heard rustling and quickly snapped her head to the side.

Felix emerged from the surrounding bushes.

"Felix," Peter started, his self-righteous tone of voice returning, "I was just going to call you."

Terra quickly moved away from Peter. She wouldn't have the boys thinking she was just Peter Pan's whore. She had a cautious look on her face, thanking god that they were interrupted. Pan noted her behavior, and smirked, he would have fun with that later.

"Here I am." Felix said nonchalantly.

"Perfect then, round up the boys, meet back here, we're going to play a game." Peter said mischievously.

"And what game," Felix started his tone a little lighter than before, "Should I tell them we're playing?"

Peter smirked deviously. "Oh nothing particular," he said, feigning innocence, "just tell them we're going to give Terra a warm, friendly welcome."

Felix looked at Terra, and then, looking back at Peter with a knowing smirk, he said, "I'll return shortly."

Terra stared him down as he walked past. She narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the sound of this game. "I told you, Peter, I'm not staying." She said through gritted teeth.

"Who said you were?" He said, that same fake innocent tone.

"You make it sound like I am, stop keeping things from me. I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be." She growled.

Peter gave her his signature smirk, and grabbed her hand.

"Oh believe me, love, I am well aware of your intelligence."

And he led her to a nearby tree, where he sat with her to wait for Felix's return.

-XXX-

For the majority of the waiting time, it was just a very hollow silence. Terra certainly wasn't going to make conversation, and Peter knew if he asked her about her personal life now she would only snap at him. It was hollow, but not intimidating or intense. Just silent. To distract herself from the deafening silence, Terra listened to the sounds of the deep forest they sat in. Birds chirped, and she was instantly reminded of this morning, where she was living a sweet, ignorant lie. Oh, how she longed for that lie now.

Times like these were why she kept those moments in her mind. She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh of comfort. It was like the music was still there, gracing her ears. She unconsciously hummed along, trying to get the melody right. She wanted to keep it.

She wanted something to break the silence, despite how much she didn't trust him, she liked talking to Peter. He was easy to talk to. So she started telling him about her experience this morning. "There were birds this morning." She said abruptly, a tad nervous. She heard Peter chuckle. "There are birds everywhere, Terra." Peter said, amusement in his clear in his voice.

"No but these birds were singing. Clear and beautiful tunes. It was so… dazzling." Terra said dreamily, but when Peter didn't respond she got nervous, and a blush spread onto her face. "I mean.. I guess I just… It's still so incredibly fresh in my mind, it's like they're still here."

"That's one of the many blessings of Neverland." Felix's voice echoed through the trees, the sound of feet tromping behind him. Pan stood up, excited for this game.

"Ah, Felix, there you are, I was beginning to worry." Pan said smugly. He was always smug and self-righteous when talking to one of his subordinates. He didn't treat them like equals, and that's why she used the word subordinate, she concluded in her head.

One by one, boys piled into the campsite. The sun looked like it was setting, and Terra felt herself smile. She wanted to see the sun set. She wanted to keep that memory too, for times when she was at home, in that big house, all alone. Without thinking, she began to wander to the beach, but Felix grabbed her before she could walk too far.

"Don't wander off, _lost girl_, you'll miss the game." Felix said deviously.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How many times do I have to tell you damn rascals not to call me lost girl until you get it?"

Felix mirrored her body language. "You might think you can boss us around, _lost girl, _but you are not the one in control. I'd get my attitude right if I were you, _lost girl, _because Peter Pan never—"

And before he could finish his sentence, she pulled her arm back, and flung it forward and right into his jaw. There was a loud smack sound that came from the force of the contact. Felix stumbled back, and gingerly placed a hand on his jaw. He ground his teeth, and his eyes burned Terra's face.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that, _lost girl_." He said threateningly, and Terra flung a new fist at him, but he ducked and grabbed her hand, swinging her around by her wrist. Terra was seething. "You better fucking let me go or so help me god—"Felix squeezed her already bruised wrist, and Terra bit down on her lip to keep from yelping.

"For the last time, you are not the one in control here." Felix bit out angrily.

Terra made grunting noises and thrust her free elbow into his rib. Felix grunted loud in pain, and threw a hand around his side. He looked up to glare at her, girl or no girl, now she was gonna get it.

Too engulfed in their fight, neither of them had noticed they had an audience until Peter broke through their fiery atmosphere. Handing them each a sword, he smirked at Felix's fresh wounds, and glanced at Terra. Felix's eyes never left Peter, and Peter shrugged at him. There was an unspoken conversation going on, and Terra was silently following along. Pan agreed to this savagery.

He encouraged it.

She let that sink in a moment. And then she got angry, again. And having no where to put it, she slashed at Felix's side, and waking out of his trance, he glared at her.

"Just making sure you're awake there, Felix." She smirked at him mischievously.

He growled at aggressively slashed at her, and she barely managed to step back. Vaguely, she heard lost boys 'ooo' and Peter laugh. Some cheered for Felix. Most cheered for Felix. But there was one boy, one small boy, who wouldn't look up. Silently, he stared at the floor, he didn't look excited, or savage-like, just a boy. Small and helpless. She felt the bite of a gash flow through her arm. She grunted and bit her lip.

_Head in the game, Terra_.

But before she could hit back, Peter stopped them.

"Alright, we wouldn't want to spoil the night pre-mature, would we? How about a new game, boys?" He said energetically. Whoops and cheers quickly followed.

"Alright, the first one to find out a good secret about the new girl, Terra, is the winner." And he paused, the boys all waiting in anticipation, "Starting… NOW!"

Terra was rapidly surrounded, and boys blurted questions all at once. She pushed past them, wanting the small boy from earlier to win. She spotted him sitting alone, under a tree, close to the fire Peter had going. She sat down next to him, and he flinched.

"I don't bite." Terra said smiling. The boy looked up at her shyly, and gave her a small, goofy smile. "I'm Terra." She said, holding out her hand to the boy. The boy hesitated, before grasping it with his, and shaking it. "I'm Tootles." The boy said bashfully, a blush spreading onto his cheeks. Terra laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tootles." Terra said pleasantly, and the boy shrugged, his face turning scarlet.

"Tootles, you strike me as an honest boy, so I'll be honest with you, I saw you looking dejected when I was fighting Felix. I'd like to know why." Terra said sweetly, she wanted to understand this boy, this boy who could be her only friend here.

Tootles shrugged and kept his head down. "I don't like it." He said simply, that same bashfulness still evident.

"Could you tell me why?" Terra inquired.

"I-I'm scared to. Peter might get mad." He said quietly.

Terra didn't like that Tootles was scared to say how he felt. It made her question whether Peter Pan had really "saved" these boys.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that. He won't even find out, I won't tattle, and come on," She paused giving him a meaningful look, "if I can take Felix on, I can protect you from Pan."

Tootles met her eyes, and there was sorrow in them. "Nobody is safe from Peter, Terra, not me, not you, nobody." And he looked down again, knotting a rope he was holding in his hands.

Terra registered his words. Her face didn't waver. Peter had no real control over her. None.

"Then I'll die trying." Terra said confidently, bravely, and Tootles gave her a shocked, and joyful look.

"Now tell me Tootles, because I'm not telling you one of my biggest secrets if you won't tell me one of yours." She said smiling.

Tootles grinned, and Terra felt her heart warm. "Alright." He said, shyly, but loud.

"I don't like the fighting, because when I was really young, I remember when my papa used to fight my mama, and I could never forget my mama's face. I'm afraid to see it again. I don't ever want to." Tootles said, tears pricking his eyes. Terra wanted so badly to wrap him into her arms, to hug him and make him feel better. This small boy, no older than 11, had seen so much pain, and it broke him. She hated seeing that.

But, knowing her surroundings, Terra knew she could do no such thing without attracting too much attention. So instead she said a choked, "I'm sorry, Tootles", staring into his eyes with true compassion. Tootles truly felt understood. He knew he could trust this girl, and he wanted her to stay too, but he would not force her. That was not how he wanted to be.

He shrugged, and said "Alright, tell me yours." with a sigh. For a moment, Terra was confused, but she quickly caught on, and laughed, remembering her promise to tell him a secret.

"Fair enough, Tootles, I'll tell you a secret." She said hushed, so the other boys wouldn't listen in. She cupped his ear, and leaned closer. "The truth is, Tootles, I haven't got a family. All I had before was my father, since my mother left us early on. My father was an inventor, a liar, and a cheater. He died when I was fourteen. From then on, I took care of myself. I taught myself all there was to learn, except the skills I already had. The one thing I could never do is draw, it involved a soul that I always believed I never had. I am wanted for several robberies, and a few assaults. I was captured by the king four times, but every time I escaped, and so everyone believes I have magic, but I don't," She paused looking around, "And lastly, Tootles, I plan to get out of here. I'm busting out. I don't know how yet, but I was wondering if you'd come with me." She looked at him, the vulnerability clear in her eyes. Tootles gazed at her in astonishment. Speechless, all he did was nod. And Terra showed him her biggest smile.

"Alright Tootles, pick one secret, and then go win the game." Terra said encouragingly.

Tootles shook his head. "Why not?" Terra said panic-stricken.

"Because those secrets weren't meant for telling. What is your favorite thing to do, Terra?" Tootles said nonchalantly.

Terra blushed and nodded appreciatively at him. "I love to sing. Vaguely, I remember my father doing it, when he thought he was all alone."

Tootles grinned, and Terra ruffled his hair. "Alright, go on. Go tell my secret." She said, pushing him to Peter.

Terra looked up at Peter, reading the look on his face. He was raging again. Damn hormonal teenage boys, what had she done now?

Tootles slowly and timidly walked up to Peter. Peter bent down, and Tootles whispered her secret to him. Peter looked up at Terra, ecstatic. "I see." He said out loud, laughing heartily.

Tootles grinned proudly, genuinely, and Terra could tell it had been a while since that happened, and she mirrored his smile. And suddenly, Peter's laugh was gone. He didn't like that look. It meant they were close. He was not jealous, but rather angry. She had corrupted his lost boy, and his lost boy had, in turn, corrupted her. They were exchanging secrets, secrets Peter Pan didn't know, and that bothered him. Suddenly, Peter grabbed the small boy by his neck, and Terra gaped.

"WHAT THE FU—"Terra started, roughly stepping up to fight, but was cut off by Peter's harsh tone.

"New game, gentleman. Let's test Terra's aim, huh?" And he squeezed the boy's neck slightly, and Terra shuddered. "Tie him to the tree, boys." And four boys quickly grabbed a hold of Tootles, and did as their king commanded.

Peter nodded at Felix, and Felix placed a shiny, red apple on top of Tootle's head. Every moment Terra stared at him, the more and more she recognized the feeling he radiated. Malice. And she trembled, but willed herself to stay strong as Peter walked over and handed her a bow and an arrow, harshly whispering in her ear, "Don't miss."

Terra glanced at the boy she swore she would protect, even from Peter, and felt disappointed in herself. She had hurt that poor boy. It was her fault. She wasn't risking his fragile life, even if it cost her own. Swiftly, she gave shot Tootles a reassuring look, before dropping the bow and arrow. Voices gasped, and Terra walked up to Peter, confidently, bravely, not letting the wave of fear inside of her show.

"I'll strike a deal with you Pan." She said virtuously. Peter Pan's eyes widened for a moment, before he smirked in amusement. Things were getting quite interesting.

"What have you to offer me?" He inquired, feigning curiosity, he already knew what she would say.

"What is it you desire, old Petey dearest?" She said sarcastically, though arrogance more evident.

"Hmmm…" he said, glancing at her, pretending to be innocent. But even she knew what he would ask for at this point. Even she thought it'd be a waste if he didn't ask.

"One night." He concluded, a dark edge to his voice. Terra gawked. She thought he'd ask for a kiss, not a whole night! He saw the horror on her face, and continued with a smirk, "One night, Terra, just me and you. I want to know all of your secrets, and if the night goes well, you have to stay. But, if we mutually agree it was boring and uneventful, you can leave."

Terra narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't agree with those terms. It's impossible for a night to be boring on this island." She said scoffing. And once again, Peter displayed his signature smirk. "Hmmm, I suppose that's true isn't it?" He said, a knowing smile gracing his features, and Terra internally damned herself. "Alright then, just the night. I get you all to myself, no questions asked. Agreed?" He inquired, though he already knew what she'd say.

Glancing at Tootle's horror, and then at Peter, she took a deep breath, and then let the words tumble clumsily out of her mouth.

"Yes. Deal. Now let him go, before I change my mind."


	8. Chapter 8 The Great Escape

**A/N: Hey friends, so if you've noticed, I've been inputting small references to Peter Pan the book, as well as a few of the movies in my fic. For example, the famous 'forget-them-Wendy' quote. So today I decided to put in the really cute part from the movie with Jeremy Sumpter where he shows her the fairies dancing. Well almost, it won't be cute, it'll kind of be… Yeah, you'll see. But it'll be useful. We'll get some character development. Terra is starting to learn what a villain really is, what she was.**

**I know it's not really how it works, so it's kind of AU, but I thought it was really good for the story. Also I've been wondering if I should change the rating to M because of the language and stuff in this chapter, so please give me your opinions. They'd be much appreciated. **

**As always, thank you kids for your reviews, it motives me to update faster. Sorry if I have way too many typos, I try hard to take care of them.**

**A song for this chapter is Just One Yesterday, by Fall Out Boy. And the song that Terra sings is called Charlie Boy, by the Lumineers. It had a nice folk-ish sound to it.**

"You know, I'm starting to reconsider our deal." Terra said, pushing a tree branch out of her way, and secretly hoping it would whip Pan in the face. It didn't.

"Having second thoughts are we? Well, it's far too late to go back now." Peter said smugly.

"No I know, I mean the part about it being boring and uneventful. I'm sure I could make this night boring if I tried." Terra mused. She'd just have to butter him up a bit, and then make a break for it. Peter snickered at her suggestion. "Oh I doubt that. I can make fun out of anything." Peter said, arrogance in his voice.

Terra scoffed, and allowed him to take the lead, after all, he knew the island and she did not. "So where are you taking me?" She inquired, trying not to sound too suspicious. Peter smirked.

"It's a good thing you didn't make that agreement, Terra, because where we're headed is very fun."

Terra stopped walking, she didn't like the sound of that. Earlier had shown her that Peter Pan's idea of fun was very different from hers. Peter noticed her loss of movement, and turned his head to stare. He chuckled at her suspicion. "I won't bite you," he started, walking towards her, "Well, at least not in a way you wouldn't enjoy." His eyes stared at her, anticipating her reaction. She didn't want to show him anything, so she stared back, before pushing him and walking past. Then she allowed herself a blush, and prayed he wouldn't try to look at her again.

"Stop." he commanded in a firm tone, and she wished she knew where she was going so she wouldn't have to listen. She turned around and glared. He grinned smugly, and said to her surprise, "We're here."

Terra felt herself tense up. They were in the middle of the forest now, nothing in sight. She briefly worried he would kill her. "What are we doing here Pan?" She said firmly, keeping her trembling to a minimum. He held his hands up in a surrender kind of way, and walked over to her. "I'm not planning to hurt you, Terra, if I was, I would have already."

She scoffed, "Sometimes we do things we don't plan to, Peter, like come to a mythical island in the sky and fight little boys." Peter narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then laughed amusedly. She sure had fire. He liked fire.

"This way, Terra." he said, not honoring her sarcasm with a response.

He led her to a clearing, and squatted, grabbing her arm and pulling her down with him. Just when she was going to snap at him, he put a finger to his lips, and pointed north. Terra's eyes widened and she felt her heart flutter. It was magnificent. There were words that Terra had rarely used, ones that she hadn't had the chance to. She remembered using them whenever her father would create a new, well practically a new anything. She found herself using these words more than she had in what felt like forever. She could've applied all of those words to this sight.

Like the stars, the sky filled with radiant colors, but it was different this time.

_Fairies._

She let out a breath she had been holding, and felt tears rise to her eyes. It was gorgeous.

They all looked so happy, laughing, singing. Their luminescence flickered about the trees, bouncing off grass and lighting up the whole area. Terra put a hand to her mouth in shock, and she allowed herself to keep staring. And then, she was scared. She felt all her memories of Neverland clogging her brain, and she feared she wouldn't have space for this one, but she didn't want to forget any of it. And then, she felt the tears roll down her face.

Angrily, she wiped them away quickly, knowing Peter was probably staring. Despite fearing she'd forget it, she stored it away with the others. She closed her eyes, making sure it'd be there for later, but then felt Peter nudge her. She looked up at him, and he pointed at the fairies again, a devious smirk pulling at his lips.

In just a matter of minutes, the sight had gone from breathtaking to horrifying. Terra began to shake with dismay, and gave Peter Pan one of the most disgusted looks she could manage.

The beautiful luminescent lights from before had started to fade, and the soft sweet singing had turned to gasps of shock, horror, and dread. They began to fall to the ground, all of them, one by one.

And worst of all, Peter was laughing.

Terra wanted to hit him so hard, but first she wanted to know if it was what it looked like. "What's happening to them?" She asked in a stable, but scared voice.

"They're dying." Peter said smugly.

Terra felt her hand ache for hard contact with his face, but she fisted her palms and willed them to stay put. "Why? They looked so happy before. I don't understand. Can I help them?" she spurted, feeling panicked and hurt. Why would he show her this?

Peter laughed loudly, and Terra noted that the fairies that had not fallen were quick to run and hide. "Well, you see Terra, in Neverland, there aren't very many… Well, I'll just say it, not very many people believe here in Neverland, and that's what lights fairies. Belief." He paused, smirking at Terra's lack of words, "All they had to strive off of was their belief in each other, and for some, it wasn't life sustaining."

Terra chocked out a sob, and Peter feigned sympathy.

He walked up close to her, his breath hitting her neck, and whispered, "Think of it this way, they lived their best night before they perished."

Terra looked up at him, and when she saw his smirk, she couldn't contain herself. She roughly pushed him off her, and sprinted up to the fairies on the ground. She fell to her knees and started whispering prayers for them to wake up.

_But where would they go? Who would believe in them when I leave?_

She dismissed the thought quickly, that didn't matter. They just needed to live.

"I believe, come on, I believe." She whispered a thousand times, hoping a light would start to glow again.

Several minutes passed, and none of the glows had reignited. They were gone, and it was too late for them. Peter laughed hysterically at Terra's vain attempts to revive the fallen fairies.

Terra, finally acknowledging it, snapped her head around and glared at him. "Why the hell would you bring me here, Pan? Is this another sick joke or something? Why the fuck would anyone enjoy this? What's wrong with you?" She spat angrily, shoving a finger roughly into his chest. Peter smiled, the deviousness and malice radiating off of him. Terra wouldn't falter now. She was brave, no matter how weak she felt.

"I was just showing you what kind of fun goes on here in Neverland," He started, his smirk and mock virtue echoing in his voice. It was clear he had ulterior motives, like he always had. "How your belief is what makes this place strive. See Terra, my Lost Boys' hope is faltering. They're losing touch, which is making me lose touch, which makes the island lose touch." He was slowly stepping closer to her, even closer than they were, but Terra didn't like the tone in his voice, so she stepped back.

The look in his eyes made Terra want to run and hide, to get away. He was staring at her like a carnivore did at fresh meat. Terra was not a slab of meat, and she shook her head violently in hopes of dispelling her fear. But it was useless. She was still just as afraid, so she pretended she was brave. Like she had no intention of running.

She stepped up to him, her chest fiercely breathing against his. "What makes you think I'm good for this job?" She growled through gritted teeth. Peter smirked, that smirk that takes the appearance of an innocent flower, but if you know Pan, you know better than to trust that.

"Oh, Well I saw you talking to Tootles earlier." He said innocently, but with an edge of malice.

Terra gulped visibly, so that was the cause of his outburst. If that was the reason for his sudden flash of rage, then Terra had better trudge carefully. This was a minefield. "Yeah, he's… Nice." she concluded gently, deciding not to use the word cute at the risk of him feeling angry again.

"Yeah, but he's always been a… Careful lad. But he surprised me today. For a moment, he looked happy to be playing games with us again, like when he first got here." Peter said with a devious grin.

Terra ground her teeth, so hard she feared they might crack. "Tootles is nothing like the rest of you." Peter narrowed his eyes. He ignored her outburst, and shook it off as an accident.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" He said, his voice low.

"What were you two talking about earlier? You were sitting there for a good long time." His voice sounded threatening. But Terra wouldn't break, as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't.

"Nothing that a loving leader wouldn't approve of." She said sarcastically. She knew he'd be mad, or at least, that's what Tootles said.

Peter stared for a moment, it looked like he wanted to say something, but felt he couldn't. He couldn't let her see his vicious side just yet. He would try to keep her here with his loving side first. He really did want her here, she'd be a nice addition to his group. He smiled, a weak one that didn't hit his eyes, and pushed past her.

He walked over to the deceased fairies peacefully resting on the ground. Carefully, he bent down, and searched them. Terra snapped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled angrily, was he stealing from them? Peter walked back to her, small glass containers in his hands.

Gold powder glittered in the glass, and Terra looked at him, a clear display of horror on her features. "Did you just.. Did you steal that from them?" She whispered.

He glanced at the small motionless bodies, and back at Terra, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think they'll miss it." He said smirking.

Terra froze, a shocking realization hitting her brain like stacks of heavy bricks. It crushed her shoulders.

_That was me._

She thought, revolted by herself. She did that to people, she probably would've done the same thing.

_No, it's different._

She concluded, humans are sickening creatures, fairies were soft, loving creatures. They helped people, while humans just strived for their own well-being. Humans were like Terra, Peter, and Terra's father. Fairies were like Tootles and stars. And then Terra realized. Her and Peter Pan were not all that different.

Peter stared at her, sensing the storm raging in her head. He smirked, knowing exactly what kind of thoughts were crossing her mind, her being a robber and all. He liked where this was going, so he continued his little speech casually.

"See Terra, what they have is something I need. It's called pixie dust. It's how I manage to fly. It grows here, on a tree, but it's scarce these days."

Terra wondered if that was any excuse. They were dead, that's true, but it was a matter of honor now. A matter of having a heart.

_But he did need it._

Terra didn't know what to think. Were his actions justified? Were hers? She didn't know. And that frightened her. Ignorance hadn't gone well for her last time.

She couldn't tell me she didn't know. She couldn't tell him she thought it was okay. Did she think it was okay?

_I do._

And then her heart broke. Truly, she was a vicious being. Truly, her and Peter Pan were not all that different. She had become the very thing she hated. She became a selfish, inconsiderate human. Isn't that something? Isn't that the biggest piece of bullshit you ever heard?

Terra felt Peter put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The other night.. When you flew me up that tree…" She said, emotionlessly.

"That was pixie dust." He concluded for her. Terra was tired of crying, tired of being scared, so she just nodded. And then she walked away, no idea where she was going. Peter quickly caught up to her, and grabbing her hand, they were lifted off the ground. Terra shrieked disapprovingly.

The view was beautiful, but it felt so wrong. She knew where the majority of this fairy dust was coming from, and it felt sinful to use it. "This isn't right! Peter you better put me down." She growled threateningly.

"But this is the quickest way to get to where we're going. And walking is so boring." He said with a sigh. She wanted to protest again, but the feeling was so… Wonderful. She felt her heart lighten, the bricks lift off her shoulders, if only for a moment, and the youth gurgle in her again. She'd let herself go, but only right now. As soon as they hit the ground, she'd be her strong, untrusting self again. If that really was her.

She smiled, brightly, and it could've lit the whole sky a flare. Unconsciously, her arms spread, and she felt her short, tomboyish hair whip around her face. People would kill for this feeling. People killed themselves for this feeling.

She dreaded the ground. And for a moment, she allowed herself to resent her old life. She counted down from ten as they approached the ground. Ten more seconds, and all of it was over. Peter overjoyed at her enthusiasm. She was beginning to love it here, and soon he could show her everything. He just had to make her love it enough first.

3…. 2…. 1…. And then Terra let in a breath, and her feet touched the ground. A scowl returned to her face, though she was still flying on the inside. She glanced around, and prepared herself for whatever was next. "Where are we?" She inquired, her voice failing to sound threatening. She wanted to be flying again.

"My room." He said smirking. Room was a bit much. Really it was just an open space under the stars, a tree towering above. The tree, Terra noticed, had small pink flowers growing on it. She liked the smell. She breathed it in, letting it fill her lungs. Instantly, she was reminded of the fresh bread and her father attempting to create a no-hands dough kneader. She giggled light-heartedly, and felt nostalgia bubbled up in her. She felt her feet lifting off the ground and groaned exasperatedly. Where was he taking her now?

A hand grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Peter asked, a smirk evident in his voice. Terra snapped her eyes open, and saw Peter on the ground… But she was in the air. Terra laughed incredulously. "Am.. Am I doing this?" She asked, a feeling she never felt before growing inside of her. Peter laughed at her awe, and joined her in the sky. "This is all you I'm afraid. To fly, you can't only have pixie dust. You have to believe, you have to think happy thoughts. That tree you were under, its flowers contain pixie dust. It's where it comes from." He explained, excitement in his voice, but that famous smug Peter Pan tone still there.

Terra smiled, a big, heart-warming smile. Truly she could die happy now. As if the moment couldn't get any better, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, and laced his hand in hers. At a slow tempo, he began dancing with her, no need for music. Now would be a good time to get her to spill all of her secrets. To make her stay and be his believer.

"So what were you thinking?" He inquired casually.

Terra froze for a moment, before smiling softly. She would only tell him this one thing. "My father." She said nostalgically. "He used to be an inventor. The smell somehow reminded me of bread, and I recall my father trying to create a no-hands bread kneader," And she broke off into a giggle. "It failed, miserably, he couldn't get it work. It was always malfunctioning, and he took on a new project and it got neglected. But it's still there, in that big house, and one day I'm gonna fix it. I'm gonna get it to work and sent it into the world under his name, so people could see who he really was. My father wasn't a great dad, but he was a good man." And then she panicked, realizing she had said way more than she intended to.

She quickly looked up at Peter, who grinned deviously. He had a plan. "That sounds like a lovely thought. But he's gone now, is he not?" Peter inquired, as innocently as possible. Terra nodded sadly. "He died a couple years ago."

Peter tried not to smirk. "Then why do you insist on taking up his work? I don't understand why you trouble yourself with such grown up things."

Terra paused. Why did she do it? She did want to clear her father's name, but his name or hers wouldn't matter if she never came back. She shook her head at herself.

"Because I want my father to be known as a smart man, someone who wanted to do good, because that's who he was, despite how he came off." Okay, now she really was telling him way too much.

"But if you completed it, it wouldn't really be his work, would it? It would be his idea, but your handiwork. Why go through so much trouble for a man who didn't even want you?" Peter said, sounding sympathetic, but Terra knew better. This was a scheme. She'd play along, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

But she stammered through her thoughts. Why give her father the credit? It's true about him not wanting her. Why did she love him so much? "Because… I just do, okay?" But as soon as the words escaped her lips, she regretted them, so she'd replace them. "My father did pay the bills, he did work hard. Even if he didn't want me, I owe him." She said stably. And it was true, she did owe him.

And not wanting to push the envelope Peter shrugged and spun her around in one smooth motion. Terra allowed herself a giggle. And then Peter pulled her back, pressed her up against his chest. He wasn't too much taller than her, just a few inches. She was still able to rest her head on his shoulder. Terra looked around her, the land below them and the sky above. It was like they too, were stars that she loved. She loved this feeling. She could see all the bright glows of fire so clearly, and felt those clouds fly through her feet. And in the spur of the moment, she looked up at his searing gaze, and kissed him.

His hand tightened its hold around her waist, and she let go of his hand to let hers come to his neck. She joined it with her other hand, and held him there, relishing in the belief that she was finally in control. His hand crawled up her arm, and got lost in her hair, and in a split second, the kiss went from soft and sweet, to passionate and fierce.

He gripped her hair, and pushed her lips closer to his. His lips tugged and pulled at hers in all the right ways. She moaned into the kiss, but instantly regretted it. She tried to pull back, but his hand kept her there, and she realized how helpless she was. He was the one in control now. His tongue battled hers, and as much as she tried to be unresponsive, rebellious, he elicited strong reactions from her. The hand he had around her waist drifted farther south, it was now at her lower back. And suddenly, she was nervous. She'd done this before, but she wasn't sure how she felt now. She'd done it without meaning, she'd done it with the wrong feelings, but she was scared about how she felt now. Because despite everything, she was falling for this boy. The thought incapacitated her.

Peter released her lips with a 'hmmm' of pleasure. He trailed kissed down her neck, and she remained frozen, tense. She wanted him to stop, but she really didn't want him to stop. She found herself laying her head back, wanting more of him. But she couldn't. No, not after what he did to Tootle, the fairies. Not after he'd kidnapped her against her will.

_Just one night._

Peter's words echoed in her head, his deal. She made this deal with the devil, was this included in it? All he asked was for her secrets, and she gave it to him. Did she owe him this too?

Peter trailed his tongue up her neck, and nipped the skin under her jaw. He continued to nip and kiss all the way up to her ear. "I told you that you'd enjoy it." He whispered huskily.

And then he pulled back, his eyes digging into hers, anticipating a reaction. And she let herself go. She owed him. This was her deal, and it was merely a bonus that she enjoyed it too. She breathed heavily, and he lifted her into his arms, and flew swiftly back to camp.

Neither one of them paid attention to the boys below them, they seemed to be sleeping anyway. As soon as they landed back at Terra's small room in the tree, she began kissing him again. But something in her head had begun hating her.

_Where is your sense of self-respect? Have you no decency? _

The thoughts continued, even as he laid her down on the small, tatter bed and let his hands drift down her hips. She felt his lower parts hard and pushing against her. If she did this with him, what would happen? She didn't want to care, but she did. If she did this with him, there'd be less hope of escaping, less hope of her leaving him, and even less hope of him letting her go. She wouldn't allow this. And what had happened to her plans to escape? She could still escape. No, she was going to escape, and that's why she would do this.

_No. Doing this wouldn't make a difference_, she thought as his hands trailed back up and under her shirt. _Peter doesn't strike me as the cuddling type, so whether or not I do this he's still going to leave, so either I let him do it and feel trashy, or I don't and pray I can make it out._

And then it was decided. The moment his hand cupped her breast, she stopped him. Nothing would come of this. "Peter," She started as he kissed he neck again. She stifled a moan and willed herself to continue. "I can't do this." She said, hoping she sounded as sure as she felt a few seconds ago.

Peter knew better than to trust her. He knew she'd give in, they all did. Wendy did. Out of fear, love, or simple lust they always gave in. He smiled maliciously and continued to kiss down her neck and back to her chest.

Now Terra was collected. She felt him smile at her request. Was he going to stop? As his lips drew closer to her breasts, she sat up, a lame attempt to stop him. "I mean it Piper, I can't do this. I said no." Peter narrowed his eyes. Nobody told him no.

"What do you mean 'you can't do this'?" he practically growled.

"I'm not having sex with you." She said bluntly, staring at him.

"I thought we agreed you're mine for tonight." He said simply.

"No, you said you wanted to know all my secrets. I told you my secrets. You never said, 'you have to have sex with me.'" She said pointedly.

Terra always found loopholes. She smiled proudly. Peter snickered. "Alright, _chimera_, tell me all your secrets."

"I did."

"Oh I doubt that, I'm sure you're full of them."

"Fine. I hate learning." She said frankly .

Peter smirked. "That can't be true, it's human nature to thirst for knowledge."

Terra shook her head. "Not me. I hate working, learning, basically anything that involves real effort."

Peter laughed at her. Not with her, at her. "You truly do belong here, Terra, you're so.. Youthful."

"No. I'm lazy. I do things when I have to. My father told me that's what maturity is, but I don't think you would know much about that, would you?" She tried to hide the anger in her voice, and she hid most of it, but she couldn't help the edge in her voice in the last few words.

Peter grinned smugly. "No, I suppose I wouldn't."

Terra laid back down, and she convinced herself it was just a strategy when she curled into his chest. She was just buttering him up. Yes. That's it. Peter accepted her act of compassion. It would be harder for her to leave if he kept her in his arms like this.

Terra racked her brain, trying to find ways to make this lion sleep. What had she learned?

_Think Terra, think_.

And then she recalled reading about pressure points somewhere. What was it? The wrist, the lower back and the gap below your ear? Slowly, she reached for his hand, and tangled it in hers. He stared into her eyes, the same way he always did, a look that meant he was making an effort to figure her out.

Slowly, she rubbed the crease below his wrist in a circular motion, and hoped he wouldn't catch on. She stared at him for a moment, and feigned loving looks. She prayed he wouldn't find out. What he would do if he knew…

When a minute passed, she sang a low tune for good measure.

_Charlie Boy,_

_Don't go to war_

_First born in forty-four_

She looked into his eyes, and hoped what she saw was drowsiness. If it was suspicion, or anger, she might cry. Despite how kind Peter had been, she'd seen him be otherwise. She'd seen him be a demon, and she was scared to see it again. She would face it, but only if she had to. She would do her best to keep him contained. She noticed his eyes drooping, and kept her hand moving. Had he caught on yet?

Peter knew. He always did. But he played along, because what Terra didn't know was that Peter Pan never failed, and he always knew. She wouldn't get away. He would just have her believe that, because that's how the game worked.

Swallowing her fear, she continued, trying to keep her voice steady.

_Lillian_

_Don't hang your head_

_Love should _

_Make you feel good_

And when she saw his eyes close, she skipped to the end.

_Sons rebelled_

_While fathers yelled_

_And mothers_

_Clutched the cross_

She sang the chorus a final time, and laid there for what felt like an eternity. If you didn't know Peter, you'd think he was an innocent teenager when he slept. You'd know all the girls secretly loved him, and the boys respected him. His soft breathing would entice you, and his soft brown hair would tease your hands.

Perhaps in another world, or another life, Terra would've willingly obliged. But she knew the boy, and she knew that there were no coincidences. She once heard somewhere that there was no such thing as coincidence. Everything that happens is designed to, by some divine force, or higher being. If that was so, then God truly did not favor her. This was her karma for stealing all those things. For hurting all those people. For simply being born, when nobody wanted her to.

She laid there with him for what felt like an eternity. She had to make sure he was asleep before escaping. And after a little while, when she was sure he was off in dream land, she slowly, cautiously, climbed over him, and slipped off the bed. She froze for a moment.

She had to make sure he was truly asleep, that he was still gone. If he saw her now, she could say she was thirsty, or something. When he made no movement, she started climbing down the ladder.

When she reached the ground, she started walking towards the beach. Her thoughts drifted to a sleeping Tootles. He was over there in a clump of boys, who'd fallen asleep on the ground. She weaved her way through sleeping boys, and upon approaching Tootles, she stretched her arm out. She looked down, hoping she hadn't stepped on or woken anybody. And then, while balancing on her tip toes, and lightly shook the small sleeping boy.

"Tootles," She said hushed, "Tootles!"

Tootles stirred, and opened his eyes warily.

"Terra?"

"Come on," she said, motion her to go with him.

Tootles stood up, carefully, not to wake any of the boys around him.

And he followed her off into the woods. "Where are we going? What are you doing? If Peter catches us-" Tootles began, but was cut off by Terra's hand in the air.

"He won't. I have a plan."

No she didn't. She had no plan, all she knew was that they had to run, or possibly die.

She gripped his arm, and took off sprinting. Tootles struggled to keep up. Eventually, they reached the sandy beach, just as dawn was breaking over the horizon.

Any other time, she would've stopped to absorb it, but they had no time.

"W-what do we do now?" Tootles asked, panicked.

Terra shot her head around in all directions. Where do they go now? Out of ideas, she grabbed his arm again, and began to run. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Peter crow, and boys whoop in the distance. She trembled.

_What do I do now?_

A short distance off the shore, Terra spotted a great big ship. She whipped her head around to look at Tootles.

"Tootles, can you swim?" She asked firmly, a hand on his shoulder.

Tootles nodded quickly but he stopped when he saw what she intended to do. "No, Terra that's-" But before he could finish, she dragged him into the water and began to swim, keeping a firm hand on him.

"Terra that's-" He stammered, only to be cut off again.

"It doesn't matter, Tootles, we're in a rush. I can deal with the occupier when we get there." She panted, swimming furiously.

When they finally reached the ship, Terra climbed up, struggling to keep herself up. She was damp and slippery, and she was scared behind belief. After she slipped the tenth time, she jumped up and barely managed to grip the edge. She pulled herself in, and reached down for Tootles.

He hesitated. Either way he went, death awaited, but something told him Terra could take care of him. Something told him she could deal with the dastard pirates on board.

So he grabbed her arm, and let her pull him up. Terra let out a long, exasperated, sigh of relief. They made it. They were safe for now.

It was still quite early in the morning, probably about 3:45. They still had time to sleep.

"Come on Tootles." Terra said, leading him behind a mast to let sleep overthrow them. She could deal with whatever happened tomorrow.

There were few things Terra had clear in her mind as Tootles leaned on her shoulder and nodded off.

One, Peter Pan knew she was missing. He'd already started looking for her. Two, since he'd started looking for her, it meant that, despite her wishes, he wasn't going to let her leave, and that scared her. He was going to do his best to keep her here, even if it meant forcing her back. And three, whoever owned this ship scared Tootles. The look on his face when they swam towards the ship was pure fear. His hesitance to go aboard the ship told her that part of him would've gone back to Peter. Somewhere in him, Tootles thought the people on this ship were worse than Peter Pan. And that frightened her most of all.


	9. Chapter 9 Captain Hook

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, sorry this one's so short. I was procrastinating, but felt like I owed you something. So here it is. It's good. Next chapter things are going down. It'll be great. Here you go!**

Screaming. That's what Terra Diggs awoke to that sunny morning. The irony was quite funny to her, seeing as how just yesterday she had awoken to the sound of singing birds. Tootles was young, so he could still scream quite high pitched, if the circumstances had been different, she might have laughed.

Her eyes shot fully open as she was ripped from her comfortable position against the mast, and pulled on the ground to her knees. Briefly, tall, burly and strong men spoke of death. They spoke of treacherous lost boys and a vengeful Peter Pan. Terra would've told them otherwise, but she was frozen. She had no way of beating these men. No way of ever escaping. She could run, but she would have to go back to the angry and 'vengeful' Peter Pan, and she was not confident that she could bring Tootles, and she already promised she'd protect him.

_What could I do now? _

_Ten seconds, _she thought, _ten seconds to freak out, and then you be strong goddammit. _Slowly, she let her eyes widen and tears prick her eyes, she began counting down from ten.

She wanted to scream, but she knew she'd have to be strong again in about… 6 seconds and she didn't want to confuse anyone. Her palms were sweaty, and her whole body tense. Time was running out. She allowed her eyes to close as the last few seconds approached.

3….2….1

And then she took a deep breath, and stared at the men in front of her. They were big, tall the kind of men you'd find in bars with tattoos of their mother and anchors and what not. She glared, and glanced at Tootles, who looked like a mess. His eyes were wide in terror, and he was standing there, waiting for her. So she'd be strong, she already had her freak out time.

"Who's captaining this ship?" She said sternly, glaring at the men.

For a second, they looked taken aback, like I was supposed to know.

Then one of them grinned, a huge, mocking grin. "Why, Captain Hook." He said.

Terra blinked, and then prepared herself to continue. "I want to speak with him." She said, glaring at the man.

"Well, you've got your wish then lass, cause' here he comes right now." He said, a little bit of dear evident in his eyes.

She looked behind her to take in the character who was supposed to be huge and frightening. She was less than impressed. He was tall, she'd give him that, but he was a pretty boy. She smirked, and thought she could take him if she wasn't tied up.

"Murphy, have we got stowaways?" The pretty boy said, and wow, even his voice was attractive. Terra sniggered at the man supposed to be the captain. The man paused, and stared at her questioningly. He'd seen Pan bring girls back before, but few of them had run. One tried to, Wendy was it? She didn't get too far. But this girl had managed to escape, swim a mile off shore, all with a boy. His lips lifted slightly, and he began to question whether or not this was a new kind of trickery.

Slowly, he walked towards Terra, and in a threatening manner forcefully pushed her chin up with his cold metallic hook. Terra, feeling brave, decided to take him on.

"Well, I suppose it's no mystery why they call you Hook, huh captain?" She said with a smirk.

Hook narrowed his eyes. That sounded like something Pan would say. "Aye, and I suppose you're here to defeat me?"

Terra narrowed her eyes right back, "Only if I have to, Hook."

Hook released her chin and stepped back. "Smee!" He called.

Terra visibly relaxed. Only to quickly tense again when he asked for some kind of gun. Was he planning to kill her?

Carefully, he walked back over, a silver gun in his hand. It looked old, perhaps ancient. She took in a breath, panic stricken. He loaded the gun, while explaining his reasoning. "No hard feelings lass, I just have to look out for my crew. Last time something like this happened.. Well, let's just say it didn't go well for me."

Terra gulped, and looked over to Tootles. He'd been held there for quite some time, and now he just looked gone, detached. He kept his head down, his shoulders tense, trying to seem brave but only in the way a child could.

She heard the signature clicking of the gun, and started speaking, randomly. She'd once read somewhere that if you tell a person enough about you, they're less likely to kill you. The chances are still slim, but less likely.

"Wait, s-stop, my name is Terra Diggs, I'm from Leopold's kingdom, my father died when I was 13, but he never really wanted me anyway. Back home, I'm wanted for stealing and some assaults. I have barely lived a childhood, I want it so badly, I want to, and that's why I came to your ship captain, I was hoping you could take me back because I have so many plans. I want to go b-back home, with Tootles, and I want to be free, for once, and I want to.." And to her surprise, tears started rolling down her cheeks and she thanked god Tootles still hadn't looked up. She collected herself, and looked at Captain Hook right in the eyes.

"If you kill me, you'll crush all of my dreams, and Tootles' dreams too, and you don't strike me as a man who lacks in honor or someone who'd kill in cold blood. So please, as a person, let us go. Take us home. If not for me, then for the scared little boy who I promised with my life that I'd protect."

And then, to Terra's relief, he put down the gun. "That's all I needed to hear." He said, smiling, genuinely. "Let them go, Murphy."

"B-but Captain, this could be another one of Pan's tricks—"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Let them go, before I put this gun to good use after all." He said sternly, like a parent scolding a child.

Terra felt the ropes binding her hands being loosened, and quickly rushed to Tootles, cradling him in her arms. "You're safe." She must've whispered a thousand times, like a prayer, but she was unsure of who she was trying to convince. Her tears continued to roll, and Tootles just stood there.

His 12 years in Neverland were a lie. He knew Peter Pan was a liar, a true demon, but if he'd known that Hook was not as terrible, then he'd have made a break for way earlier. But that's why Pan had convinced them he was. That's why he made it a game. Tootles remembered all the pirates they'd killed, all the fights they'd willingly caused, when all along they were just looking for freedom from Pan, same as he was.

The true cause of the pain in Neverland was becoming more and more clear. The reasons why all those boys cried all those nights when they thought he wasn't looking. He was the reason. He made them stay. Peter Pan was a demon, even more so than they'd realized.


	10. Chapter 10 A Pirate's Life

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. Expect another one tonight. I love your reviews! You guys are all amazing sweethearts. I really love Killian, guys. He is too cute. I know I didn't really go into it, but I felt like as much fun as three days of ship fun would've been to write, you guys would get bored with it. All that happiness, it's just too… Uneventful. Well, here we are, Chapter 10. Sorry if I don't update for a while after tonight. Things are getting pretty busy in my life right now with school. As always, you guys are sweethearts, and thank you for the reviews, I know I already said that, but I can't stress enough how much I appreciate it. I'll try my best to update faster!**

_Always._

Terra awoke to the sound of the graceful whisper of Peter Pan echoing in her ears. She'd heard the word in twelve different kinds of his voice since she arrived on the ship. The first time, she bolted right out of bed. Had the circumstances been different, she probably would've done it all twelve times. But he wasn't really there, and there was no doubt that it was just a dream.

She'd been on Captain Hook's ship for four days, three of which were eerily silent. The first day, she could hear lost boys shouting her and Tootles names, searching everywhere, high and low. But after that, there was no more. Not so much as a call, just forgotten.

Again, had the circumstances been different, it might've bothered her. But she was happy to be gone, and even though the Jolly Roger wasn't necessarily home, it wasn't Pan's island. But she knew. He'd be coming for her, soon. He knew where she was. He knew. He always knew, a small part of her knew that. He was just as smart as her, probably smarter.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she rolled out of bed, and got dressed. Killian Jones, popularly known as Captain Hook, had supplied her with necessary tools for 'working' on his ship. They had started going by a first name basis when they'd started talking more. Terra appreciated him, he'd been like the father she'd never had. He taught her a lot of things since they'd first met. She told him about Luke, and he, in turn, told her about his deceased lover Milah.

It was a cycle they went through, in efforts to make the pain lessen. Often, she'd read that in Neverland, you forgot your family, your problems, everything. Whoever wrote that was a liar, or just knew nothing about what they were talking about. You didn't forget anything in Neverland, and you might even remember more with all the time you had to think.

It would be delightful to forget the life you had before, but you didn't. You couldn't. And that made things in Neverland that much more painful.

Terra laced up her new leather boots. How he managed to find all these clothes, she had no idea. He lent her a fitted leather jacket that reached her knees, it was similar to his. Killian had good taste. The majority of his clothes were black leather. She threw on one of his red vests, clearly far too big for her, but covering her chest and the majority of her thighs. She still wore her tattered leggings, for the sake of spite in Pan's favor.

"Hurry up lass, we've got work to do." Killian bellowed outside of the door. Briefly, she heard Tootles giggle. She smiled warmly at his happiness. She smoothed her vest, and walked towards the door. She swung the door open, and walked past Captain Killian Jones, nodding in greeting.

"Good morning, Captain." She said pleasantly.

"Aye, indeed it is." He agreed.

She walked along the ship, greeting the crew and prepping for whatever work Killian had planned for her to do.

She caught an apple thrown at her from the side, and grinning in appreciation, took a huge bite. She hadn't had real food like this in a while. She figured she'd just forgotten to eat, but since she got here Killian made sure she ate. He was fatherly in that way. 'You're thin enough lass', he would say, or 'the last thing you need is less weight'. She chuckled at the reminder.

"What work have you got for me today, Captain?" She said excitedly.

"I'm not sure yet. I thought it was your turn for cleaning duty." He said smirking.

Terra visibly sank, a frown creasing her whole face. "I thought it was Tootles' turn to do the cleaing."

Tootles had outrage on his features. "NO! I did it yesterday! REMEMBER?" He said, in that childlike argumentative way. He was almost completely normal now. He'd changed so much from that poor, sad little boy she'd seen just five days ago.

Her frown deepened, and she nodded with a sigh. Killian and Tootles grinned mockingly.

"Have fun!" Tootles called as she walked away.

Killian chased after her, as he did most mornings, to ask her about how she'd slept, if she brushed her hair, if she ate breakfast, the usual.

He cleared his throat, and Terra knew immediately something was wrong. He started to ask her his usual questions, but she barely paid attention.

_What isn't he telling me?_

"Yeah great, what happened?" She said, unmistakable concern in her voice.

"Nothing, what could possibly be wrong?" He said, a bit too quickly.

"Tell me. Now."

He sighed and pulled her off to the side. Something was definitely wrong if he didn't want the crew to hear. He pulled his head down discreetly, and kept his good hand on her shoulder. For a moment, she felt… Watched. It was a creepy feeling. She shuddered a moment, and ignored Killian's concerns. He was such a mother.

"Yeah I'm great, now tell me." She said, slightly annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, and then focused them on her. "Pan came to the ship last night again."

Terra gaped. What did he mean again?

"What do you mean again?" She said aghast.

He sighed, and put his hand on his neck, like he usually did when he was nervous. "Well, actually see he's been coming for a couple days now."

Terra felt her breathing go hard and angry.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Killian?" She hissed.

"I didn't want to worry you over his empty threats." He said defensively.

Terra sighed, and motioned him to continue. "So what's different now?"

Killian ran his good hand through his hair. He looked tired.

"He told me he was prepping an attack. Said him and the lost boys were going to full on ambush the ship."

Terra narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said the threats were empty."

He sighed. "Usually they were, but naturally I sensed something… Dark. He wasn't lying this time, lass. And it would explain why it's been so… Quiet here recently."

Terra gulped nervously. It was pretty quiet.

"So what do we do, prepare our men and hope for the best?" She asked, panicky.

"I'm not sure it'll help, love. I'm confident that, had the numbers been fair, my crew could easily take out those boys. But there are a good 40 of them, and my crew is half of that number. And if my crew is handling the lost boys… Well that would leave me Pan. Like you, I am not a skilled magician."

Terra felt her eyes widen. They were screwed. "Well what can we do? What do they want?"

Killian looked down again, his hand going around the back of his neck again.

"Killian, what do they want?" She asked again, clearer, firmly, though she already knew the answer.

_"You."_


	11. Chapter 11 A Nightmarish Hell

**A/N: Last chapter of the night, my darlings. Words of wisdom for you while going about this chapter:**

**1. Killian and Terra = Not a romantic ship. Sorry guys. It's a father/daughter sort of thing.**

**2. Peter Pan is a bastard. He's literally the devil. We're starting to see the real him, guys, it's gonna get real scary from here.**

Terra felt her throat dry up. He had wanted her back, he hadn't forgotten, and he did know where she was, all along. He would kill the only things that mattered to her now, if it meant she came back. What game was he playing?

"No, I won't let people die for me." Terra said firmly. Killian tried to speak, but she cut him off. "I won't, Killian, especially not you or Tootles. You guys are the closest I've got to family. You won't suffer for me."

Killian got angry at her words. He knew she hadn't really had a family, but that's what family does for each other. They suffer for one another.

"I can and I will, I'm not just letting him take you away. You're the closest I've got to a.. A daughter." He said quieter.

She smiled, tearfully. "Aye, quite right too, isn't it?" She mimicked his accent.

He shook his head, panicked. "Don't you dare leave me, Diggs."

She shook her head softly, and hugged him tightly. "Keep Tootles safe, would you Jones?" She whispered softly.

And Killian, heartbroken, knowing her stubbornness, could only nod. "Aye. And you take care of yourself." She cried into his coat, feeling like a child holding onto its parent. He pulled her face up, and kissed her forehead. "I'll come back for you one day, I swear it." He said, staring into her eyes sternly.

"No, Killian you can't come back for me. You have to try to get out of here, with Tootles. It's a lot to ask, and I know it's not realistic, but you have to forget me. I'll be fine, okay? I won't let him get to me, and I'll try to escape."

He felt tears prick his own eyes, but he quickly swallowed them away, knowing he had to be strong for her. He wanted to shake his head no, he wanted to tell her he'd always try to get her back, because that's what he wanted to do. But he knew he couldn't win. He could never get back what felt like one of his own, his own little pirate girl, his almost daughter. Pan robbed him of yet another joy he'd found, and another one of hers.

She smiled weakly, because she too wanted to be strong. "Meet me in the enchanted forest? Say, 30 years from now?" She said weakly, trying to get back that laughable sarcasm. He smiled a bitter-sweet grin, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't let them get Tootles." She choked out in a sob.

"I swear I'll protect him with my life."

She smiled, a real smile now, softly, happy to have finally met someone who she could trust for real. "That's what I like to hear." In the distance, she head a crow, and knew she had to leave. Quickly, she hugged Tootles tight, and kissed his head. "Don't wait up for me." She whispered into his hair. And before he could protest, before he could so much as process her words, she was leaping over the side of the Jolly Roger and into the cold blue sea.

At first, she was completely unprepared, and she felt guilty that the beautiful leather was probably getting ruined. Water choked its way out of her mouth, and the burn reminded her of what she had to do. As quickly as her arms and legs could move, she swam her way to the beach, hoping they wouldn't get to the ship before she made it to the beach.

Upon reaching the sand, Terra was absolutely exhausted, but she knew she had to keep running, and it almost made her cry. She quickly thrashed through the trees, not knowing where she was going, only knowing he knew where she was. Somehow, he knew, because he always did.

When she reached a clearing, out of rage and exhaustion, she began yelling hoarse raspy sounds of pain. The salty water mixed with her lack of breath and felt like a slow painful suffocation. But still, she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her, praying they would reach her before they reached the Jolly Roger.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU BASTARDS!"

She shot her head around in circles. She turned her whole body completely upon hearing clapping. It had to be him.

"Bravo, _chimera_, you really have impressed me." Peter said, in a sickening sweet voice. It oozed syrup and mockery. It made Terra burn red hot with rage.

"Oh, well don't stop your hideous yelling on my account, I was quite entertained."

Terra narrowed her eyes, and reached for a knife she had in her belt.

"I see you've got new clothes." He said, uncrossing his arms and moving from the tree he was leaning against. He approached her, his body lenient, but angry.

"What, did daddy Killian treat you well?"

Terra would not grace his sicken words with responses, she'd just shoot him looks that could kill. Well, that was originally the plan.

"Better than you could ever, Pan." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Pan narrowed his eyes, and roughly grabbed the arm closing around the dagger she had placed in her belt. He pinned her against a nearby tree, and stared at her maliciously.

"Oh yes, I know all about how Killian treats you. All the fun you two must've had on that drunk buccaneer party."

Terra opened her mouth to retaliate, but a whimper of pain came out instead when he squeezed down on her wrist joints hard.

"Now I know you're just dying to tell me the details, but please spare me."

And when he began moving in for a hard kiss, she spat at him. Right in the eye. She smirked when he released her to wipe his eyes. A new kind of evil radiated from him, but she had her own evil. Reaching down to her boot, she pulled out a small knife and flung it at his leg.

It whipped through the air, but of course, the wonder boy caught it. Now she was screwed.

He breathed fiercely, a new kind of anger washed through him, and Terra felt her whole being fill with fear. He turned on her rapidly, and stalked towards her, and she unconsciously moved back, hitting her back against a tree.

"You think you've seen me angry Terra? You think you're so clever, so witty, but you haven't even begun to know me Terra. But you'll find out what happens to people who disobey me, and believe me when I say this, love, nobody can save you. Not a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem, not a little boy with a fear of violence, nobody. And trust me, there is no. Escaping. Neverland."

She felt her throat dry, and stared at him disbelievingly. She almost said, please, almost, but she caught herself, and quickly made a hard line with her mouth. If he was going to kiss her now, it wouldn't be all that enjoyable.

But then he released her. And just as she had started to rub her wrists, Peter bellowed,

"Boys! Lock up the lost girl. She's been a bad sport."

And before she could, run, fight, or do anything, she was punched in the stomach, and gripped from behind, to be carried off to god-knows where. There was only one thing clear in her mind.

Neverland was not a dreamlike bliss. It was a nightmarish hell.


	12. Chapter 12 Still Human

**A/N: Hey babes, sorry it's late. Things have been hectic. So, here it is. The new chapter. A few things first:**

- **I'm sorry Peter may be a little OOC. I wanted him to be a little more humanized. Even villains are people, like Regina. **

- **Terra is clueless sometimes. I apologize for my OC.**

- **Thank you all, you wonderful amazing earthlings for your reviews. Shout out to fireflower815, I read one of your fics. It was actually really amazing. It kind of made me jealous. I'm really glad that you like my story too. I hope you continue to read it :)**

Terra had been mentally gone for the remainder of the trip. She turned off all feeling, emotion. It was useless to her now. Several new bruises encased her pale and petite body. She had never thought of herself as fragile, but the thought was apparent to her now, and it bothered her.

But she wouldn't cry.

She had learned many things about Neverland in the past week, and one of them was that the very essence of the island took pleasure in causing you pain. Pan himself thirsted for that sorrow, that feeling of being lost. She wasn't sure what had caused him to have such a joy, perhaps it was the constant rejection she was sure many people before her had given him.

And then another thing crossed her mind. Despite being immortal, despite being able to fly and do magic, Peter Pan was human. He was evil, true, but he was human. Humans sometimes had evil wishes. People who took joy in seeing other people's pain often had suffered some themselves, or at least been around people who have. Peter Pan was sadistic, and she often read in psychology books that people who suffered from such aggressive sadism only wanted to build themselves up, even if it meant lowering people to the point of death.

Which meant that it wasn't the lost boys who were lost, but Peter Pan who was lost, and needed someone to feel more lost than him. The reality was quite sad. She might've felt bad for him, had he not have lost boys carrying her, often kicking her sides, to where she concluded must be his camp. Where else would they take her?

Abruptly, the upper half of her body not being dragged was dropped to the ground. "Here we are, lost girl." Felix said, prided in finally being able to beat the crap out of the girl who's damaged his face even more than it already had been. Him and two other boys hoisted her into the air and into a small bamboo like cage. She would've smiled at the handiwork, had she been able to feel.

_It'll be so easy to pick this lock, even I can do it._

She thought arrogantly at the huge one hole lock hanging off the bar of the door. Boys sniggered and smirked, greeting her spitefully as they passed. She never broke eye contact, even if her eyes probably looked hollow and far off. It was well into the afternoon now, and she curled up into herself, not wanting anyone to see the damage done to her.

She hastily observed her surroundings, making sure no one was present if she had to cry. There was no one, not even the angry sadistic boy who'd ordered she be locked up in the first place. Feelings the comforting touch of loneliness, she let herself feel again. But she still felt nothing. She just sat there. She then recalled that she had been feeling. She recalled feeling shame, distress, the small ones, but that was all. She had no magic, she remembered, and wondered why she felt nothing.

Was she depressed? Was it because she didn't want to?

No. It wasn't that. It was because oddly, she was expecting this. She had been unconsciously mentally preparing for days now. She was a little used to it, often she'd been beaten, but that wasn't by a crowd of young boys. A few times, it was just drunken bar men, maybe a girl or two, and they hurt a lot more than little boys could manage.

She sat there, letting her thoughts wash over her empty brain. She smiled warmly recalling Killian and Tootles, and how they were safe.

Her smile faded when she remembered her promise to Killian, how she'd promise to take care of herself, how she'd promise to try to get out. Looking down, she realized her once new clothes now looked worn and crinkled, with a new drops of blood on the sleeve, though she couldn't remember what from. Perhaps she had a concussion.

She missed her 'family' on the Jolly Roger, adventuring, searching for ways to leave. It was exciting in a way that was safe, because she trusted them, and they trusted her. It was like a home at the sea, that's what Killian had called it.

She closed her eyes, hoping to dream of that ship, hoping that, despite her conscious, this was all a crazy dream. She wished she could delude herself again, she liked that. Before she knew it, she was losing consciousness, even though her surroundings were less than a comfy bed. But silence was comforting, the mere fact she was on her own was comforting. She wanted to believe she was alone, but she knew better. She knew somewhere out there, Peter Pan was watching her. So she closed her eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

-XXX-

_Always._

That word echoed in her head yet again, and she woke abruptly, bashing her head on the top of the bars. Hard enough to hurt, but not enough that it would seriously injure. She rubbed her head thoughtfully, and yawned. She kept her eyes closed, still feeling the drowsiness of just awakening. She was between sleep and awake, but fully aware of her situation, unlike last time.

"Finally awake huh?" The voice said smugly, and she immediately knew who it was. She kept her eyes shut.

"Holding grudges are we?"

She didn't answer him. He was beyond irritating her.

"Well in that case, I've got tons of grudges."

He began, and even with her eyes closed she felt the insidious atmosphere he emitted.

But she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew this was coming.

"What surprised me was that you went to the pirates. Really, pirates? You've downgraded, _chimera_."

She internally rolled her eyes, and decided to tune out the rest. His words meant nothing to her now if she wasn't afraid. If his words didn't strike some kind of fear in her, they struck nothing but annoyance, and that meant nothing to her.

She played music in her head, songs she used to sing at home. And she heard hands bang against the cage angrily.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're ignoring me."

She opened her eyes to glare at him, and turned to face the other side of the cage. He laughed, sinisterly. The laugh would've been bone chilling, if she'd given it the time of day.

"You've got two seconds to answer me, _lost girl_, before I send Felix and the boys to that precious little ship of yours."

She quickly registered his words. She was taking too long.

He sighed mockingly. "Fine, FELI-'

"NO WAIT." Terra yelled, and she scampered to his side of the cage.

He smiled maliciously. "That's more like it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Have you got business with me Pan?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm just concerned for your physical state?" He said, feigning innocence.

"No." She replied quickly, monotone, bluntly. It was a little funny.

He chuckled, and walked over in that smug little march he had. He was holding a key, and Terra put on a wary kind of face. He unlocked the gate of the cage and stepped back, motion with his hand.

She paused.

"Well come on then, come out and play with me." He said, amusement glinting in his eyes. He held out his hand and she scoffed, loudly, outraged.

"If you think I'm going near you, you're sadly mistaken, Pan." She roared, simply astonished he even had such audacity to say something like that. More importantly, he said it like he _owned_ her. Nobody owned her.

His smirk faltered, in a mock disappointment kind of way. Even the most incompetent person could tell that her answer would be no.

"Oh, I get it. You're still upset from before."

"Well no duh." She bellowed sarcastically.

"But I thought we weren't holding grudges, especially not after what happened last time. I mean, we both did wrongs here. You tried to run away, my lost boys got a little too… over exertive." He said smugly.

She scoffed yet again at him. She really couldn't help it. He was just too damn ridiculous. "Maybe I ran away because you lied to me, and if there's one thing I hate, it's liars." She hissed, noting his change in attitude. When he began to sink his face into that malicious anger, she continued before he could scare her again. "Maybe it's because you forced me here, no, maybe it's because I have no privacy, no freedom, you told me it was my own fault for feeling trapped, but it's not, it's yours. You expect me to just stay here and be some kind of bird, some kind of canary."

He began to cut her off, but she wouldn't let him.

"You expect me to be this little bird that you can cage up and have sing songs for you, but you forget I had a home, I still do, and it's waiting for me, along with my freedom, I am many things, but I will never be your little bird, Peter Pan, no matter how hard you try to make me."

He kept his insidious atmosphere, and yanked on her arm, effectively forcing her out and into him, invading her personal space.

"I am _not _a liar." He breathed angrily.

His sudden closeness made her bones chill, and yet, heat rush to her cheeks. Was it possible for someone to scare you so badly you could cry for hours, yet so happy your heart could explode?

"You fooled me." She said, chasing the breath that she was missing.

His smirk overthrew his anger, and he noted the color of her cheeks. He abruptly let her go, but refused to break the eye contact that he knew must've been driving her crazy. He wanted her to look up, to note his eye contact the way he did hers. He wanted her to see his anger, his hurt, but she was far too stubborn. She kept her head down along with her eyes. So he spoke.

"I didn't force you here, the Shadow did."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know the Shadow only does what you ask."

Peter paused. He wondered how long she'd known. Perhaps she was a lot smarter than he'd originally given her credit for.

"So it's true then?" She spat irately.

Peter sighed. She'd officially ruined the game now. He might have to force her now.

"Well well well, looks like the _chimera_ is smarter than I gave her credit for. How very… Surprising."

_She can't leave_, he thought. If she did, they'd lose hope again. As much as he hated to admit it, Peter knew the effect Terra Diggs had on the island. He was like an image of hope, and if she left, he'd have to go find another girl again. He was growing tired of this game he played with them, how easily they were to fool. But Terra was different. She only believed what she wanted to, only trusted when she allowed herself too, like she had two different sides. He liked that about her. She was anything but boring.

People were usually used as weapons for him. Just tools. He'd use them as much as he needed, and then let them go. They were only objects, their life spans so short, pointless.

Awakening from his thoughts, he saw the anger and hurt clear in her deep blue eyes. Perhaps there was more to Terra Diggs than simply a lost girl.

He'd expected her to yell, cry, something emotional. Humans typically reacted that way. Terra quickly kneed him in the gut, and kicked him in the shins, praying it'd slow him down long enough. When he was on the ground, she slammed her elbow down on his back just to be sure. She breathed and rapidly took off south, the way to the caves. She knew it was a death trap, but she just needed to get out. She needed to run.

She had been running for quite some time when she felt an arm wrap around her neck. "Where do you think you're going?" Felix whispered in her ear, a dagger pressed dangerously hard against her skin.

"Let. Me. Go!" She bit out lividly.

"Wish I could, but Pan says to keep you…" He pressed the dagger hard enough so that it was just about to break through, "Grounded." He breathed.

"Nice work Felix, you can let her go now." Peter said smugly.

Felix was hesitant, but let her go.

"I'll take over now." He said, a little bit threateningly. He grabbed her arm in an iron grip, and she struggled.

"I want my freedom goddamit." She said heatedly.

"That's the thing about freedom, Terra, it has to be earned, and so far, you've done nothing to earn it."

And she paused, and pondered his words for a minute. Should she be nice? Would it be better to be on good terms than bad? If she continued this rebellious act, would she ever get out? Maybe what Peter said was true. Maybe the only way to get off the island, was if Peter let you. If that was true, she'd try it. _It's worth a try_. And besides, if it didn't work, it's not like he was intending to let her go with her rebel act anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Hope is Here

**A/N: Hello my pretties. So this is the new chapter. It was really fun to write, I restarted the beginning like 12 times. It was a little ridiculous. So I fixed Peter. He should sound more in character, but a little more humanized. The song Terra sings is 'I See Fire', by Ed Sheeran. It's from Desolation of Smaug, so it might not go too well with the story, but it had a nice sound to it. I felt like it would still be a powerful song, even without the accompaniment. But, if you guys detest it too much, I can take it down, so let me know, kay? Ughhh, FEELS! I want Terra to get home, but I don't… It's so confusing. I just want everyone to be happy, but I know that can't happen, and I HATE MY WRITING BECAUSE I KNOW MYSELF. Damn you Peter Pan and your cute sexyness and devil jerk mess blahness. Yeah that didn't make sense.**

**Anyway, thanks for your reviews, as always I am very happy to get them. I hope my story gets more popular, because I am working really hard on it. So if you know people, it'd help me out if you could spread the word.**

**Thanks, you guys are dolls! Enjoy the chapter!**

She was not letting them do what she didn't want them to.

Terra Diggs was only doing what she wanted. It wasn't like she was just letting everyone do whatever they wanted. She knew Peter Pan was a monster, everyone did, but she already tried being callous to him, and that didn't get her too far. So she was trying something new.

It wasn't like she was letting him just touch her whenever he wanted. Since he let her out yesterday she hadn't let him lay a finger on her. She was just playing along, hoping he'd get tired of her, but at the same time, hoping he didn't

But he was unexpected. He always had been.

And people usually got tired of her. It was a little tragic, but she had grown to accept it.

It was a little while ago when he let her out of that _jail cell_. She had tried her best to be _pleasant_ with them since. Peter typically gave huge displays of masculinity, leadership, but she'd refuse them in a kind way, one that didn't sound like refusing. But sometimes, it was different, and she'd have to find other ways to evade. Tonight was one of those nights.

Often he'd stop by, hoping for entertainment, most likely looking forward to her 'spark'. But she didn't give him the satisfaction. She played along with his minor flirtations and even gave him some of hers in return. One night she sang for him, the next she even asked him to take her flying. Of course Felix never trusted her sudden attitude change, and often questioned her. Pan already saw what her game was. He was just that good, she figured.

These thoughts raced through her brain as Peter Pan played his pipes, lost boys jumping around an open flame like animals. He hollered and cawed, some reaching for her. The air smelled like smoke, mud and sweat. It was a little unpleasant, but at the same time, welcoming, like a deep wood should smell when filled with little monstrous boys.

Peter closely watched her reactions. He knew she could hear the eerie tune he played. She had the look in her eyes. That's what the melody did to people. It was like listening to the moments you wanted to forget in your life. The ones you hoped were gone forever. It reminded you just how lost you were, and it didn't let you forget it, because that was what Neverland was like. It drew her in. He saw the ache in her limbs for him, the ache to make the pain go away. Another effect to the pipes, they made you seek relief, it gave your very essence a wanting to make it stop, and who better to end it than the player itself?

He stopped playing for a moment as he walked over to her, his pipes still in hand. He sometimes felt it necessary to remind her who was in control. He'd play along with her ideas, but he wouldn't let her try to control what was his, not even herself.

He put his hand out to her in a gentlemanly yet threatening manner.

"Dance." He said commandingly.

Terra's eyes widened. Here it was. The moment of truth, would she follow or be herself?

"No, thank you. I'm actually kind of tired, I'd rather not." She said simply, but a certain kind of edge in her voice.

"Please, I insist." He said ominously. When she narrowed her eyes and said nothing, he decided to show her how little power she had. "Dance." He said louder, more dominantly. "You wouldn't want to _disappoint_ the boys, would you Terra?"

She let anger wash over her features when suddenly all the lost boys stopped to stare, viciously, pressure and malice clear in their faces. She couldn't fight them all off.

"In case you guys haven't noticed, I'm not much for dancing." She said in a low voice, staring at the ominous look in Peter's eyes. She missed Tootles. But he was far away now.

But still, there were other boys here that didn't have such savagery in them. She saw it in them. She wanted to speak with them, but feared of their safety after what happened to Tootles. So the only way to know one of them was to know all. Peter Pan liked it that way.

"Oh come on, not even for us?" Peter said, a deadly kind of amusement in his grin.

Terra smiled just as threateningly. "Afraid so."

Boys all gave out groans of disappointment. Some of them had grown fond of her, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy _playing_ with her. They all fought each other, why would she be any different?

"Well if not dancing, something else then." Felix said loudly, finally leaving the tree he was so comfortably leaning against. He'd been there the majority of the night, sharpening knives, making new arrows, whatever he felt was useful.

Peter let himself grin larger, and his eyes shot back to the girl slumped down on the log.

"Yes, what a brilliant idea." Peter said. "How about a song, Terra?"

Her eyes expanded yet again. He was always saying inappropriate, heart stopping things she didn't want him to. It was quite annoying. "Oh I don't think so." She said, trying her best to act like the bashful little girl people often thought her to be.

"Aw come on. I'm sure one song wouldn't hurt. Scared you can't beat mine?"

Her eyes flashed both anger and determination. She was always up to showing Peter Pan she could get the better at him in most things. He could keep her on the island, hell he might even be able to weigh her down with his magic, but she still had a strong will, and maybe even a soul. Perhaps Neverland also reunited people with things that they'd lost over the years.

"Is that a challenge, Piper?" She said, fortitude gleaming in her eyes.

"Well that depends, _chimera_. Are you up to it? Nothing better than a good game, huh?" He said, in his usual smug, triumphant way.

Terra smirked and stood up. Lost boys howled with excitement.

"Always." She said, the irony striking her head. She'd heard the word a billion times before. It was weird hearing herself say it now. Was this what they called 'destiny'?

**_Oh misty eye of the Mountain below,  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls,  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,  
Keep watching over Durin's sons._**

She sang the intro, her voice chilling. Even she felt the power in the words. She remembered this one. It was one of the only ones she could. Seeing the looks on the lost boys' faces, she continued.

**_If this is to end in fire,  
Then we shall all burn together,  
Watch the flames climb higher,  
Into the night.  
Calling out father oh,  
Stand by and we will,  
Watch the flames burn on along,  
The mountainside,_**

And if we should die tonight,  
We should all die together.  
Raise a glass of wine,  
For the last time.  
Calling out father oh,  
Prepare as we will,  
Watch the flames burn on along,  
The mountainside.

Desolation comes upon the sky.

**_Now I see fire,  
Inside the mountain.  
I see fire,  
Burning the trees.  
And I see fire,  
Hollowing souls.  
I see fire,  
Blood in the breeze._**

And I'll hope that you'll remember me.

And if the night is burning,  
I will cover my eyes,  
For if the dark returns,  
Then my brothers will die.  
And as the sky is falling down,  
It crashed into this lonely town.  
And with that shadow upon the ground,  
I hear my people screaming out.

I see fire,  
Inside the mountains.  
I see fire,  
Burning the trees.  
I see fire,  
Hollowing souls.  
I see fire,  
Blood in the breeze.

I see fire,  
(Oh you know I saw a city burning.)  
Fire.  
(Feel the heat upon my skin.)  
Fire.  
And I see fire,  
Fire.

And I see fire burn on along,  
The mountainside

She finished, opening her eyes that she realized she unconsciously closed. She couldn't bear to look at them anymore. Unlike Peter's music, Terra's song wasn't a reminder of the sorrow, the hurt, the anger. It was hope. It was a reminder that they still had people, they had each other. They weren't each other's enemies, and that begged the question… Who was?

Peter Pan knew the effect she had on them, he felt it. Their tears were silently telling him that they still hadn't given up, no matter how long they'd been there. He thought he could keep it to a minimum, but with Terra here, it was different. She had this… Feel about her. She had no magic, that he knew, but she could _understand_ people. She struck hope in the minds of people. She could give that to them, silently or otherwise. And through her song, she was telling them that they didn't need to fight each other like they did, they didn't need to fight her. She was implying that he was the enemy, and that was too much. But the lost boys didn't know that. All they knew was that suddenly, they felt like they were a team, a family. And right now, that was all he needed.

Peter awoke everyone out of their trances with his loud clapping, and soon, plenty of lost boys joined in with loud wooing and shouts of amusement. Terra grinned proudly.

"Care to claim your loss, Pan?" She said arrogantly, radiating joy.

Peter smirked. She was fun like this, so he'd give her the win, if only this once. He put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Looks like you beat me this time, _lost girl_." And he said the last two words carefully, as if to remind her of what she'd done. She willingly joined him in a game. She played with them, like she was one of them.

Terra flinched. She wasn't one of them. She wasn't. But why did she act like them? Why did she take pride in showing them she could win? What did their opinions matter to her? Why did she care?

No. He wanted this. He wanted this storm to rage in her head, that's why he said it. He was just that twisted.

She smirked. "You know I hate that name." She said pleasantly, like thick, sticky sweet syrup. The thought was aggravating.

As soon as Peter turned his back to talk to Felix, lost boys charged towards Terra. They hugged her, welcomed her. The feeling was odd. She wasn't sure why they'd done it, they just did. And she hugged back, feeling empathy overthrow whatever resistance she had. Someone needed to take care of them, someone needed to protect them, give them hope, so why not her? It was obvious she wouldn't be getting out of Neverland for a while, so why not have people to help her? Some flinched, a little scared at the sudden contact. They hadn't had someone show them such care in a while.

It was a simple moment of bliss, and it was rare in Neverland.

And it made Peter flame with anger and jealousy.

He brought them all here. He deserved all their affections, and Terra Diggs was ruining what he had. But he could fix it. He could make her just as hopeless, just as reliant on him, and that would affect the others. At least, that's what he explained to Felix. Her ability to cause emotion in the lost boys so easily.

She may be able to elicit strong feelings, but he had the ability to take it away, to strike pain. And he did have tons of magic.

And besides, you know what they always say.

Peter Pan never fails.


	14. Chapter 14 Tick Tock

**A/N: hey guys, you're all wonderful! I love writing for you. Sorry, the end was a little rushed, time got away from me. The song for this is Traveling On, by the Kongos. Thank you!  
Here it is!**

Boys cuddled up to a warm and comforting Terra Diggs.

These past two days in Neverland were oddly comforting, and that made her comforting.

Over the course of those two short days, she was busy playing hide n seek with lost boys, teaching them whatever they wanted to know, and they in turn, taught her a thing or two. Often, she'd heard them speak of how happy they were, and how long it'd been.

Since the night of the music, they'd been friendlier, like they suddenly remembered how to. It took work, but they seemed like normal kids now, and they looked out for each other. Terra taught them how to keep a rhythm, how to spell, whatever their little hearts desired. And it felt like home, like they were little siblings she never had. And they too felt that way, and they looked out for her, like she looked out for them.

They didn't talk about it, but often they would buffer her from Felix, and they thought she didn't notice, but she always did.

But still, she wasn't a lost girl, and she wasn't so sure that these boys were lost either. They had been misdirected, but they knew where they were, they just couldn't get out. They knew out, but like her, they were forced to stay. They didn't question it. They knew what happened when they tried.

Peter had been scarce these days.

Nobody except Felix had known where he was. Perhaps that was the reason for the sudden joy, the weights off of everyone's shoulders. Terra had hunches that he was off playing his pipes, or possibly concocting new magic.

The thought made her shudder.

If he was playing his pipes, then that meant new boys were coming, and maybe a new girl. But he wouldn't get a new girl, would he?

She scowled at herself. She didn't care about Peter Pan's interest in females. She pitied those who Pan favored.

A lost boy curled into her side, fast asleep, and she too relaxed into her space under the tree. _Tootles' tree_, she reminded herself.

It was a bit tragic. She would leave some day, and she probably would not be able to save these poor boys. So what if she stayed? She would be doomed to misery, for an eternity. It wasn't about her father anymore, it was about her well being. But what about the boys' well being? If she left, Pan would just make them into little monsters again, because they would have no choice.

She heard a soft sob, and then another, and another. It was time.

If you'd been on Neverland long enough, you'd notice the horrors that went on. This was one of many.

Late at night, when Peter Pan had left, when they thought for sure he wasn't listening, one by one, they would all cry. Every single one. It was a habit now, so even in their sleep, it was despair. When they didn't cry, they had nightmares. Because Neverland didn't let you forget. So all you had left was to miss.

**_And when the years pass us by_****_  
_****_I wonder if we'll cry_****_  
_****_For losing so much time_****_  
_****_For moments we may miss_****_  
_****_For the love that still exists tonight_**

And they missed. They all did. Their parents, siblings, old lovers, flames, teachers, all they could miss. Some missed their old lives. Often they were told they weren't cared for, they were forgotten. Most of them didn't have family to miss, but they missed the very being of their old lives. The simple joys that Neverland robbed them of. That Peter Pan robbed them of.

So Terra sang. She sang her heart out. She hushed them back to sleep, back to sweet dreams that they could have before they awoke to their living nightmare. She hugged them close, because she felt her heart crushing for them. They were just kids.

Like other nights, they were soon back to sleep, no more tears, just the tiresome hiccupping and snorting left over from the harsh sobbing.

When it was well into the night, and everyone was sleeping, Terra had begun to nod off. She knew what would happen. Often enough, Peter Pan would fly by, pick her up, and take her back to her small fragmented bed. He didn't do it because he cared. That couldn't be it. Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't handle all the joy, the warmth. But tonight he didn't.

She roughly felt her arm yanked up, and then lifted into the air. She kicked her feet, suddenly feeling wide awake. "WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She hollered, frightened by the sudden movement.

She kept her eyes on the irate teenage boy flying her across the sky. She would not be enjoying this trip through the sky.

When they landed, he quickly pinned her against a large tree.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is _your_ problem?" she said, irritated at his sudden outburst.

His whole face turned and twisted in fury. "You and the boys seem awful comfy, huh?" He said in a deadly kind of voice, forcibly holding her chin in place. He would make her look at him now.

She gulped nervously. Would he hurt them? "I wouldn't say that. We're just playing a game." She said, as easily as she could.

Peter squeezed the skin beneath his hand. She winced in pan. "_What. Kind. of game_?"He hissed. They were close enough to be playing games without him now?

"F-family." She stuttered. "I'm the mother, you're the father, and they're the kids. We're all just playing our parts."

Peter paused. He wasn't sure if he bought this or not, but it would explain why they called her 'mom'. "When were you going to tell me we're married, _mother_?" He said, his anger resurfacing. He didn't like being a father. Kids couldn't be dads. But.. It was just a game.

"I-it was a surprise, _father dearest_, we weren't sure where you went."

He moved his hand down to her neck, and gripped. "I don't think I like this game very much, _understand_?"

She nodded, but kept her glare firm. "Then we won't play it anymore." She choked out.

And he released her.

She was still recovering, rubbing the places on her neck where he'd hurt her, when he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She didn't respond. She wouldn't just let him do what he wanted. She promised that to herself. She struggled, tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hands, forcing her back into the tree again. She briefly wondered if that was a fetish of his or something.

He forced her mouth open with his, letting his tongue crawl into her mouth. It was like he was trying to demand a response, but she was giving him none. He kept fighting, trying to make her, but still she wouldn't give in. He smirked. She was trying to be tough, but she was cracking, he felt it.

She fought with not only him, but with herself. She wanted to let herself go, but what he'd done was just too terrible. She would be disappointing herself and the lost boys if she let him get to her like this.

He pushed his lips against hers, feverishly, forcibly. It was threatening, yet passionate. Dark, yet filling her with light. She didn't need to kiss him back. He knew that she was struggling with herself. And he never failed.

So he let his tongue dance around hers, teasing her, trying to elicit a reaction from her. She hung on, feebly, constantly reminding herself that he was a monster. She tried to make her thoughts louder than her heart thudding at the feel of his mouth. It was a sound battle, a war inside of her. Peter Pan often caused those things in her.

But he persisted, and she hardly noticed when he released her hands, concentrating on the thoughts processing through her brain.

He breathed through his nose, deeply, and she felt his warm breath on her face. If hearts could explode, hers would have.

He ran his hand down her spine, feeling the bumps and dents in her back. His hand stopped at her lower back and gripped at it. She stood still, conflicted.

Perhaps just this one night, she'd give in. But she wouldn't let it happen again. Besides, she didn't have too much of a choice with the way he was touching her.

And she gave in.

And he let his pride build. He could break her if he kept at it.

For a moment, their lips ran against each other, pushing and moving in all the right ways. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands around his neck, pulling him as close as he could be.

She just needed contact. She needed someone to love her, realistically, someone to understand her. She spent all her time giving, just one night she wanted to take.

His hands pulled her ruined and creased leather coat off, and she let him.

_Don't let him do this._

He ran his hands up her shirt, reveling in the contact of her skin. He hadn't felt someone like this in a while. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Certainly not love. Because Peter Pan didn't love anyone. Kids couldn't be in serious relationships, it just wasn't natural.

_Please. You know he won't respect you. He doesn't love you._

But still, her body persisted. He kissed down her throat and she let her hands fall to his chest.

_Was this it? Is she going all the way with him?_

And he took her shirt off.

And she knew this was the moment to protest, or let him go.

_Tick Tock._


	15. Chapter 15 Oh the Cleverness of Her

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I love all of you. So Peter Pan may be a little OOC, if you hate it a lot, let me know, I can revise stuff. There was originally so much more smut, but I had proofreaders who were utterly outraged and demanded I took some of it out. It wasn't full on naked, because that's not the way I roll, I feel dirty enough writing soft smut scenes…. I'm always just like 'Jesus is watching you dammit…' So anyway, WE REACHED 20 REVIEWS! YAY! It's a milestone. I'll acknowledge every one of you guys.**

**Scorpiongirl92: You're adorable. I too route for Terra. She is very independent. It makes me happy that you keep up with my story:)**

**Fireflower815: YOU ARE PROBABLY THE SWEETEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. You probably make my day… Like every day. I'm really happy you like my story:) I've been trying my best to keep up with yours but as always, time gets away from me. I'll just stay up extra late tonight. You're worth it. I KNOW! The lost boys are so freaking cute it makes my cheeks hurt from smiling. Peter Pan is a demon. But he's cute sometimes. Whenever I try to write a good scene, the fact that he's really Rumple's father is always in my mind, and I thank god that she doesn't know. I'm still indecisive on whether or not I want her to find out. **

**Leelee1028: Really? I'm really glad you like it! Indeed, it is very intense. Chimera seemed legit to me. I'll update as fast as I can! :) **

**Tigerlilly815: Thank you:D I'm happy you enjoy it. I aim to please. I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. I just like keeping you guys interested. I'll try my best to keep it at a minimum, but it gives me a good place to start at the beginning of the next chapter, ya know?**

**ThePhantomismyLove: I'm working on it:) I'll try to go faster. Thank you for keeping up with my work!**

**Hermit Crab: Wow. That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my writing. Thank you so much. That made my day. Yes, Peter Pan is CONTROLLING. We haven't seen the last of Captain Hook just yet. I plan to bring him back, but I'm not quite sure yet.**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE GUESTS WHO TOOK TIME TO REVIEW AS WELL! YOU MATTER JUST AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE! LOVE YOU GUYSSSS!**

_Tick Tock._

He pushed his hips into hers. She felt her blood hot in her veins, like boiling water, and quickly running to her face.

_Tick Tock._

His hands at the bottom of her shirt began to slowly pull up.

_Are you really just gonna let him do whatever he wants?_

_Lost boys depend on you._

_You depend on you._

_Everyone depending on me._

Pressure weighed down her chest. She slumped, and felt the world on her shoulders.

_One bad decision could change your whole life. _

Her shirt reached her neck.

_Life isn't a dream, and it isn't easy. Neverland will not let you forget this mistake you're making._

"Stop." She breathed panicky, removing her legs from his waist and pulling her shirt back down to where it belonged.

Peter groaned in frustration. She just loved to play this game with him. But he grew tired of this game. He pushed closer to her and kissed her.

"Haven't we been here before?" He growled against her lips.

"We have." She concluded firmly. "But it's different now. Now I know this isn't a dream, and I know that you're… Well… I know that you…" She struggled for words that wouldn't make him lash out. You really never knew with a boy like him.

"Oh I see. The bad things I've done and that whole lot huh?" He said condescendingly.

She shrugged and nodded simply. He was the one who said it, after all. "Well, if we're making me the villain…" He said heatedly, flipping her around, her back to his chest. "Then I suppose I'll play the part right." He purred into her neck, running a hand down the stomach. She tried to elbow him, to fight him off, but he remained unfazed. He even laughed at one point.

If he got any closer to her center, she'd scream, and she wasn't sure in which way. She couldn't let him know that in this moment, if only for now, or maybe since she got here, she wanted him. It would be aggravating, humiliating, and she could already hear his mockery.

"I'll make you a deal." She said, the words just tumbling right out of her lips before she could stop them. He chuckled. "Well, now I'm sure we've been here before."

She remained silent, letting him think about what exactly he wanted this time. The thought scared her. "And just what…" He began, gripping her thighs possessively, "does the chimera have to offer me this time?" The last words came out with a little bit of a growl. Had the context been different, it might have made her melt.

He put his chin on her shoulder, his lips placing feather-light kisses along her jaw. "What does your young heart desire, Piper?" She said, a little bit breathlessly. She tried her best to remain composed, but the feel of his lips made her lose her thoughts.

He grinned a deadly kind of grin that you'd see in those horror movies. He'd been expecting this from her. But he knew she wouldn't really commit unless he made it seem like he really would do it, because she saw lies in his words all the time. She doubted him.

He put a hand under her shirt and let it trail north, in a slow, walking like pattern with his fingers. He heard her breath hitch, and he could tell she was afraid, but also excited. He found her reactions quite interesting.

"I'm not sure what could possibly be better than this." He whispered in her ear, allowing his hand to inch closer to her bra. "D-don't." She said fearfully, because she didn't like him touching her like that. She felt vulnerable, and she hated feeling that way. And she knew he'd feel like he controlled her if he touched her like that, and nobody controlled Terra Diggs.

His hand had just started to close around its target when he let go, abruptly, and when he turned her around she let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment, but she quickly dispelled the thought. She would never be disappointed. Just touching him felt like a mortal sin, the kind that could damn your soul eternally.

"Oh alright." He sighed mockingly. She already knew he was going to say yes.

"I want you to kiss me." He said, clearly amused by the whole situation.

She gave him a confused look. Hadn't she just been kissing him? But if this was what he wanted… She shrugged and moved her lips in.

"As lovely as your lips look, that's not quite what I was going for." He said, mockery radiating from every inch of his amused grin. She blushed furiously, which only made his grin grow. "I mean every day." He concluded smugly.

She gaped. "What do you mean?" She said, panic rising in her voice again. One day was enough for her, every day would drive her crazy.

"You know what I mean, Terra, you're a clever girl. I mean by my terms. Every day, at the time I say I want to."

She frowned. "That doesn't seem quite fair. One night for years?"

"Well if you'd like I could just take you here."

"NO." She said quickly, angrily.

"Well then, we do it by my terms."

"That sounds cheap. I feel like you're cheating me. One night for years and years seems quite unfair."

"I am not a cheater. If there's one thing I hate, it's cheaters, Terra." He growled, angrily.

She wished she flinched, because maybe he'd have backed off, but she didn't. She had seen it all before. Or maybe she hadn't. She confused herself quite often.

"You say years, you plan on staying with me that long? I'm quite flattered, Terra." He said mockingly.

She narrowed her eyes. "No Pan, I didn't plan even plan to arrive here. It seems like nothing involving you is planned my way, everything is on your terms. I say years because I assume that's how long you'll keep me here." She spat out sarcastically.

He smirked. "_Always_. See? I knew you were clever."

Her eyes widened. She had hoped he'd deny it. That he'd say he planned on letting her go soon, but he confirmed all her fears. She mentally erased the word always from his sentence. The word had begun to worry her after all the times she'd heard it. The word was everywhere.

"Now, about our deal…" He said, inching closer to her.

She closed her eyes to think. If she said yes, she'd have to kiss him. Every day, any time he wanted. But what kind of kiss? Perhaps she could handle it if it wasn't a full on French. Yeah, she could handle that.

"Fine, I'll take you up on that Pan. But there will be no tongue. And it can't exceed five seconds." She said firmly, like a parent talking to a child.

He smirked. "I thought we were going by my terms."

"Yeah well your terms suck." She said with heavy sarcasm.

"Ouch. How harsh." He said with a smirk.

She shrugged. "My terms. Or no deal."

He stared at her in wonder. She would be the first to give him terms to a deal. It was quite interesting.

"Going once…. Going twice…" She said proudly. She liked having the upper hand.

"Fine fine, you win this time, _chimera_." He said amused.

And she was throwing a party on the inside. Her whole body ached to scream and jump around, because she had managed to make Peter Pan come down to her level.

But as he walked away, and stopped and leaned into her ear, and the way he said those words she would never forget.

"But for how long?"

Talk about raining on a parade.


	16. Chapter 16 Actions Have Consequences

**A/N: So hey fellas. There's some new lost boys in here. If you wanna read up more, wiki/Lost_Boys_(Peter_Pan) that link is useful. These are real characters from the book. I LOVE CURLY. He's adorable. Pan is a bastard, as always, yet I still ship him with Terra. I think there's something wrong with me. If you have questions, ask away. Enjoy!**

_Thump._

Terra Diggs' heart jumped in her chest and it made a nice kind of music with her exasperated breathing.

_Thump Ba-thump. _

The frequency increased with her running. She quickly dove behind a bush, it wouldn't be long now. Nibbs was the seeker this time. They'd been playing all day, and it still hadn't gotten tired.

"Terra." A small boyish voice whispered.

Her grin grew, and she felt her heart lift and fill with the most beautiful kind of light. If Neverland was always like this, she honestly wouldn't mind staying forever.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Can I hide with you? I'm not very good." She turned and instantly recognized the light, bouncy blonde curls. Curly was a shy boy, though not all that bright. But still, he possessed a very big heart.

She sighed, pretending to be annoyed but actually being very captivated by his utter adorableness. "Oh I suppose."

He giggled, and put his face in his hands, a very large blush spreading onto his features. His laugh was very contagious, and she too started giggling.

"Would you two _please _be quiet? He's gonna find us!" Whispered a very irritated Slightly.

"When did you get here?" Terra said, honestly surprised by his quiet skills.

"Get out of here Slightly, this hiding spot is for Terra and me!" Curly said pouting.

"I know. I'm good aren't I? Terra can I hide with you?" Slightly said, blatantly ignoring the little boy's anger.

Slightly was quite the conceited one. That was the young boy in him. Slightly was 5 years older than Curly, who was 8. Slightly had often lied about his past life. His name came from his fabrication of the fact that his parents remembered him, loved him, and put his name on his diaper, _'slightly soiled'_. Terra knew it was false, and she was pretty sure he did too, but she thought him smart to come up with something like that. He was able to deny Pan his real name that way. But Peter knew he was lying. He always knew. He just didn't question, he had the boy anyway.

Terra smiled. "Of course Slightly. Just play nice with little Curly."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Curly yelled quite loudly, and several 'shhh' noises followed. Terra giggled when she noticed that many others had followed them. They were learning to stick together.

"You guys are terrible at this game." Nibs echoed from the other side of the now overcrowded bush.

"CURLY!" Lost boys' voice yelled, playfully slapping him on the head.

And then laughter erupted from everywhere. It was yet another perfect moment from Neverland. _Always_ was beginning to sound less intimidating. If she could just get rid of Pan…

No. These boys had places to be.

But maybe they didn't anymore. Some of them had been there for several decades, maybe that's why there was no hope anymore. They really did have nothing at home because they were gone too long. So Neverland was all they had.

The silence woke Terra from her thoughts, and she immediately knew what the cause of it was. She turned her head to the smirking figure slumped against a tree, Felix trailing behind him with his usual club and dark green cloak.

"What a fantastically played game."

Lost boys cowered behind her at the sound of his voice. They knew she couldn't protect them, but somehow she always managed to distract him, find a loophole, even make a deal. She would _always_ find a way to protect them.

"Peter, what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?" She said, trying her best to sound pleasant.

He glanced at the lost boys looking up to her. Lost boys looking for her protection. Playing games with her. Perhaps this was not as bad as he thought. Now if he could just get them to believe that she was with him, then it would all work out perfectly. He grinned devilishly.

"Ah, nothing really. Just coming to check up on my favorite _lost girl._" He said, his eyes filling with amusement at her sudden stiffness. She knew what he meant. Her palms itched for a blade, something to stop his words from spewing madness. He was more lovable when he wasn't speaking, and again with the nickname. Oh, how she wanted to hurt him.

He walked closer to her, and heard hushed whispers of lost boys. Some were worried, others scared. A few were catching on. He wanted something.

"Oh Peter, you know how much I hate it when you call me that." She said, sweetly, like a flower that you're not sure is poisonous or not. It was nice to look it, but you wouldn't touch it.

"So you keep reminding me." He said, that same boyish amusement clear in his features. He was inching closer. She began to worry.

_Not here. Not in front of them._

"I believe you owe me something, Terra."

_He planned this. He wanted them to see._

"Peter, must we do this now?" She said, sounding anxious but with that same sweetness.

"You made the deal_, chimera_, are you going to follow up on it or pay the price?"

She sighed, her eyes filled with fear. They would see it. What was a fast way to get rid of them?

_Play dumb. He knows, but they don't._

"Well, if we must, I guess we must." She said, a sly grin beginning to grace her features. Peter smirked. What was she planning?

" I'M COUNTING NOW BOYS!" She yelled proudly. And Peter felt intrigued. She was a clever one. But in the end it was him who controlled the lost boys.

"STOP." He bellowed, his voice echoing off the trees and striking fear in every lost boy. One by one, slowly, they circled back and returned. They gathered around the couple, and the smart ones who watched noticed the enraged face Terra was making. Her breath was fierce and her nostrils flared. Something was up, what deal did she make?

Peter smiled, suddenly going from amused to feigning innocence and adoration. It was nauseating. She used to believe that he could love her, and now she didn't believe it for a second. That face just dangled what she had hoped for right in her face, and somewhere in her she believed that he knew that. He liked toying with her like this.

He put a hand on her face, gently, like she would break. The irony almost made her laugh. Last night, and every other night she was here, it was like he was trying to break her, so why now did he make the effort to seem like she was some precious gem? It had something to do with the lost boys. And then she caught on, damning herself for her ignorance, when he'd been planning this from the beginning.

He did pick her. He knew her when they 'first' met. He'd followed her, not once, but likely many times. And that's why he picked her. He wanted to make them want to stay. He wanted her to attach them to him, wanted her to make them believe in him again. And suddenly, the thought of kissing him was utterly disgusting. He was just using her.

And then she waited.

But he just stood there, invading her space, messing with her head though not saying a word.

_Oh right. I'M supposed to kiss HIM. Oh I bet he thought that was be SOOO convincing. _

And when he was closing his eyes and she was moving in, she kept her eyes wide open. She had hoped the smart ones would see past this. That they would see that he was a liar. She could always explain later, that wasn't against the rules. They'd understand. It was a deal. They would understand, wouldn't they?

And then she pushed her lips against his and mentally started counting to five. He ran a hand down her arm, gently, sweetly. His lips responded for a little while, and then it was over.

She stared at him, fiercely. She wouldn't give in. True, he'd won this battle, but to be fair she'd won several games of hide n' seek today.

"Now wasn't that just _lovely_?" He said, his features taking on a new kind of arrogance. He'd bested her and got exactly what he wanted. He was always two steps ahead.

She stood, motionless. She hated him. But she felt… Connected to him, somehow.

She looked up, and Peter looked around at the boys before him. None of them, not one, was able to make eye contact.

"Oh don't tell me you boys don't know."

_Don't lie to them. _Her voice snarled internally.

"You see boys, Terra and me have gotten rather… Close, since she arrived here." He concluded, smirking proudly.

"Oh, come now, Peter, I'm sure that's hardly true." She said, her voiced laced with rage.

"Oh don't be shy, Terra, they were bound to find out sooner or later."

"Find out about what?" Slightly spoke up. He had just begun to trust her.

"Oh, well Terra and I are kind of getting serious, that's all."

"Please Peter, you know that's not quite how it is."

"Oh darling, you're so modest." He said, wrapping an arm around her for a side hug. It was one of those awkward squeezes. She shuddered intensely.

"No, Peter." She said firmly.

"We're at that point where we _always_ want to be together, right darling?"

He gave her a threatening glance, and in his eyes she saw doom. He truly was trying to force her. But she didn't care. He couldn't kill her, and what did pain matter to her? She was used to it by now.

"No. Actually Pan, in this moment I've never wanted to be further from you." She spat out bitterly. "Now get off me. We were playing a game, until you so rudely interrupted us."

_He can't hurt you, but he's going to hurt them._

His facial expression changed yet again. Now he was pure evil. He radiated anger, and she was truly afraid, but not for herself. He knew how to get to her. And she was scared.

But maybe he was at a loss. He was trying to get them to believe in him, wasn't he?

Lost boys around them scoffed proudly. They were overjoyed. She really could tear Pan a new one. But if the younger ones hadn't noticed, the older ones did. Someone was going to suffer for this. And then their grins faded. She was so stupid.

"Surely that can't be true, can it?" He glared at her.

She hesitated. She observed the horrified faces around her. What to do now? Either give in, or someone got hurt. But there was always the chance he wouldn't hurt anyone. She hated this. She hated not knowing. She detested the fact that he could always make a loophole, always find a new way.

But she couldn't risk it.

He knew how she felt, and obviously a large number of the lost boys did too, so she had to fake it.

No other choice but to surrender.

But unfortunately, she'd lost her white flag.

"Well Peter, I'd love to tell you all about how I feel, but I think you already know." And that was good, because that could mean many things. She left it up to the imagination. But it wasn't good enough, judging by the face he gave her.

It wasn't good enough.

It never was.

She scoffed, and decided to pretend. She hadn't done it in a while.

"You are so ridiculous sometimes." She said, pretending to be a good little meek house wife. She got on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek, but her eyes stayed clear, focused, angry and open the whole time.

_The eyes are a window to our hearts, minds and souls. _

He gave a satisfied grin, and she didn't dare look around her.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a game to continue. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like. Felix? You in?" She jabbered casually. _It's all completely normal. Make them believe that you are genuinely happy. _

"I think we'll sit this one out. Besides, we can play more games later." He said smugly.

"Well, then, I'm really counting this time boys." And they all giggled and scattered, happy to be free of the very tense atmosphere. "AND SOMEONE TAKE CURLY WITH THEM!" She yelled after them, like a mother did to her children.

When they were finally gone, she breathed in, and let the glare from earlier return to her face.

"That was low, even for you." She spat out angrily.

"I didn't make the deal, you did."

Felix chuckled from beyond the tree. Clearly he thought this was very amusing.

"Something to say, Felix?" She said irritated.

"Nothing." He said smirking.

"Excuse us, _darling_, we've got business to attend to." Pan said proudly.

And she was suddenly feeling very humiliated, like he was always making the rules, deciding things on his own. It was embarrassing the way he looked down on her.

And as he was walking away, she heard him whisper to her.

"Don't celebrate too soon."

And then she realized it wasn't enough.

She lashed out.

They knew.

He knew they knew.

And someone would pay.

There were consequences for her actions, consequences that she knew he had in mind.


	17. Chapter 17 Hell to Pay

**A/N: So I really like this chapter. I'm considering making things less tense with Pan and Terra, so let me know your thoughts. I want him to be able to love her, but I want them to have some sort of past to explain it, so that's what I have in mind at the moment. Poor Killian. Poor Tootles. The lost boys are adorable. Intense plot point. Thank you all for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Here you go, my lovelies, enjoy this one.**

**(possible) soundtrack: **

**-This Time I Won't Forget, KONGOS**

**-All Fall Down, OneRepublic**

**-The Heart Of Life, John Mayer**

**-Look What You've Done, Jet**

24 days in Neverland.

24 hours in a day.

576 hours in Neverland.

1440 minutes in a day.

34,560 minutes in Neverland.

86,400 seconds in a day.

2,073,600 seconds in Neverland.

Terra Diggs was never good at numbers. She hated math because she always doubted her answers, always double checking everything. She hated counting. It was all so stressful for her.

But lately all she seemed to think about were numbers. The time that had been passing. Often she'd remind herself the hour, though she was never 100% sure. The majority of the lost boys forgot. They always knew the simple things, they knew when it was dark and when it was light, but just never kept the hours, the minutes, or even the seconds. There was never really a need to. There was no definite bed time, wake up time, dinner time, etc., it was all spur of the moment. Time was neglected quite often.

Time was an irrelevant number for those who lived eternally. And that's why Terra felt the need to keep track of it all. It was one of the only things connecting her to her land, the only thing that reminded her that she was still human, and ironically the time gave her hope. If she remembered it, then she could still get out. If she hadn't been there long enough to forget what day it was, how long since she'd gotten there, then there was still hope to escape. So she always kept time, in the hopes that one day it would affect her again.

Time was Peter Pan's pride and God's personal inside joke. God laughed at those who aged, those whose lives would one day result in nothing. But that was the main cause of Peter Pan's arrogance. He had discovered somewhere in his years that he'd somehow managed to cheat God, to beat him. Peter Pan cheated many things, though he claimed he was not a cheater. He cheated death. He cheated almost every law of any science through his magic. He cheated time. And he so easily cheated people.

But Peter Pan, Terra discovered, could not always have been a cheater. Evil is not born, it is made. Pan had somewhere in his very long timeline felt the need to cheat, and she supposed she could understand that. The numbers had found her way back into her head again at the thought of her and Pan's similarities.

16 years she'd been alive.

140,253 hours she'd lived.

3 years since her father died.

26297.4 hours since her father died.

She couldn't even begin to guess the age of Peter Pan, and in this moment, she didn't want to. She was tired of trying to feel bad for him.

"Please… Don't hurt them." She pleaded, and for the first time since she'd known him, she cried in front of Peter Pan and the lost boys. She stared tearfully at the petrified little boy on the ground, forcibly being held hostage. She could not bear to see him that way. Her eyes turned, only to adjust on the older man, frozen in place by a green glow, his air supply slowly being cut off completely.

"Just one more deal, please." She begged.

But that was yet to happen. Terra didn't know just yet what terrible events were to come. She was waltzing around in an ignorant bliss in late afternoon with a pile of boys.

Pan had been absent since he said that her victory would be short, that her celebration would only last so long. It all sounded very familiar.

Lost boys paid no mind to his absence since he'd done it often, but Terra knew he only left when he was up to something. They knew that she'd acted stupid, that she'd spoken incorrectly to Pan, but they figured she'd already paid her price, made another deal.

And then the numbers were back in her head yet again.

12 games of hide n' seek.

5 games of tag.

6 games of duck duck goose.

28 clueless lost boys.

6 tunes a nervous Terra Diggs sang.

Her counting was interrupted by a small hand gripping the bottom of her black shirt. The weather was quite warm today, so she found no need for big leather coat.

"Terra? Curly says that he's hungry again, and Slightly is complaining that he's tired."

Perhaps had it been a different day, a different place, she'd have thought it cute. But today she was feeling stressed, and she'd just fed them less than two hours ago.

She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright. I think we still have some berries left at camp. Let's just head back."

And as she began to walk away, the boys fell in a single file line and trudged behind her. It was quite cute, and no matter how often it happened, it never ceased to bring a smile to her face. Where she went, they followed. She protected them. They could trust her.

As they approached the camp, one of the younger lost boys, Jack, whimpered in fear and gripped at Terra's leg. Jack was seven, and had freckles all over his face. He was the youngest lost boy, but that didn't make him any less brave.

"What is it, Jack? Are they picking on you again?" Terra said firmly, in her usual parental tone.

"No… I just-" And before he could tell her, his sentence was interrupted by a crash of thunder. Rain fell from the sky in buckets, and in moments they were soaked. Terra looked in shock at the lost boys who froze with fear. They shook and she knew something was wrong.

In all the seconds, minutes, hours and days she'd been there, never once had it rained. There was no need. The island was timeless.

Something was very wrong.

And if Peter Pan really was in control of the island, he was angry, he hadn't forgotten to collect.

She owed him kisses.

He was trying to tell them he was coming, and he was furious.

And every one of them knew it.

_-XXX-_

Terra called out for them, rounded them all up, and pushed them all into her small tree house. It was a tight squeeze. A very tight squeeze. There was less than little space, and Terra had small lost boys in her lap, huddled against her in fear. She tried to sing, but nothing came out. She was just as scared as they were. So they sat there, the gusts of wind and the occasional thunder and lightning muffling the fearful cries of little boys.

Soon hours had passed, the storm raged still.

More numbers to count.

3.5 hours in the tree house.

12 raindrops that had hit her face from the cracks in the wood ceiling.

7 small boys huddled against her.

78 cracks of thunder.

46 flashes of lightning.

She busied her mind so well, that when the rain had finally stopped, she didn't notice until one boy asked, "Is it over now?" meekly, still scared and shell-shocked from the rain. It must've been decades since they'd seen it, and never that furiously.

Pan really might kill them all.

She tried singing several times, but lately her head was missing. She had been stupid. She had been ignorant. And she may soon have cost a life. Pan had a firm grip on her life, and he had control over her whether she liked it or not, and she didn't. She really didn't.

Neverland was driving Terra Diggs to insanity.

Terra stood up and pushed through lost boys to reach the ladder leading down. When she reached the ground, she saw the others following her, like she knew they would.

It was well into the evening now, and they were still wet. Someone would get sick if she didn't find heat. She searched for wood. Picking up twigs, logs, whatever was available.

The boys stood still, still suffering from mild shock. They just stood, motionlessly, watching her collect wood. Their terrified faces bothered her.

They deserved happiness.

This rain sure had them shaken up.

She had to be strong for them, because nobody else could.

"Well come on now you dorks, help me!" she hollered playfully, throwing her hands out dramatically to add effect. Her eyes were tired. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. Not now, and not for the two days Pan had been missing.

Soon all the lost boys wandered around the camp searching for wood. When she called, they all came back, armfuls of it.

They made a big pile and one of the lost boys attempted to light it. But the wood was wet.

Slightly groaned in frustration. "It's no bloody use if the wood is wet you numbskulls!"

Terra shot him a threatening glance, and he quickly put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying." He concluded simply.

And he was right. The wood was wet, so it wouldn't light.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked, a innocent child-like fear creeping into his eyes.

She wished she had an answer for him. She really did. But luckily, she didn't have to think of one.

"I might be able to help." Curly said quietly, scarlet in his cheeks.

"How so?" Nibs inquired.

"Well, back home.. My mom taught me a trick… Well.. Before the.. Anyway, I think I can do it." He said bashfully.

Terra smiled proudly, though she felt sorry for him. His mother had died when he was young.

"Would you please help us Curly?" She asked sincerely, getting down on her knees to meet his eye level. They were equals. She wasn't making him, she was asking him, as an equal, and she wanted him to know that.

And he nodded, a huge grin thinning his lips and baring his teeth.

Curly marched over to where the piled of gathered wood was, and closed his eyes tightly.

Slightly sniggered. "He's gone completely bonkers." He whispered, and Terra elbowed him in the side and gave him a glare. He rubbed his side gingerly, and made a face.

And before she could register what he was doing, he was slowly lifting his hands up and moving a puddle of water through the air and to a nearby tree.

It was silent.

All by-standers gaped, their mouths open like dead fish.

"Curly I didn't know you had magic." Terra said shocked, breaking the silence.

"I don't really… I mean… Just little stuff." He said shyly.

Terra grinned proudly, and lost boys began to clap and cheer for him. His face was priceless. It made Terra feel warm and comfy on the inside, even without a fire.

"Alright Slightly, try that fire again, and this time try to get it lit." She said with a smirk, and he scowled at her.

"Hey, I always get a light!"

"Yeah sure." Terra snorted playfully, and he jokingly threw a light punch to her arm.

And not long after, they had a fire going.

And it was warm.

And things were perfect.

And they cuddled together, under Tootles' tree like they usually did, and sleep claimed them.

And for the first time in two days, it claimed Terra too. And she reveled in the feeling. Things were calm, and she was finally settling in again.

Nothing could ruin this for her.

But like I said earlier, ignorance is bliss.

_-XXX-_

Terra flinched awake at the sound of rustling. She sat up quickly, and the lost boy with his head on her lap stirred. She froze and quickly looked around.

"_Psst_… Terra." A familiar voice whispered.

Terra squinted and carefully got to her feet, gently removing the head on her lap and laying it in the grass.

"Who's there?" She said firmly, picking a sword up off the ground.

"It's me." The familiar voice said. "And I brought friends."

"Tootles?" Terra said panicked. If Tootles was here, Pan had leverage. He had to go.

Tootles emerged from the tree with a large group of pirates behind him.

Tootles looked better than Terra had ever seen him. The bags that had been under his eyes previously had disappeared. His boney figure looked well fed now, and his complexion was tanner than before. He really did look good. It made her smile.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Saving your butt." He said proudly.

"My butt doesn't need saving. Where is Killian?" She said angrily.

"He's with Pan."

"HE'S WHAT?" Terra almost shouted.

"Don't worry Terra, Killian can handle Pan." He said doubtlessly.

"Nobody can handle Pan, Tootles. Pan has magic and he's immortal." She said, moving closer to him and dropping her sword.

And just as she was going to bring him in for a hug, a loud and smug voice rippled through the air.

"Right you are, Terra."

And she froze. "Why did you come here?" She said to Tootles, a tear in her eye. He was going to kill them both. She knew it.

A tied and beat up Killian Jones was pushed through the trees and into the camp zone. If the lost boys weren't up before, they were now.

Killian looked at her, relieved that she was still alive.

"Terra-" But she cut him off, there was no time for heartfelt reunions.

"Why did you come back for me? I told you never to come back for me. Why can't you just listen?" She said angrily, her voice cracking with sorrow and fear.

"So what? I was just supposed to leave you with _them_?" He said incredulously. He was saving her, not killing her.

"I can handle myself!" She bit out enraged. He was going to kill them. He really was. And it was all her fault.

And she moved towards him, seeking his touch, his smell, his ship, all of it. He was her only family.

But Pan saw the look in her eyes and he intercepted, stepping in-between them.

"What a touching reunion, how sad it has to be cut short."

More numbers again.

3 seconds before Tootles screamed.

16 gasps from lost boys climbing to their feet.

1 strangled cry from Killian Jones.

7 pirates dropping to the ground dead.

Terra whimpered.

"I'm here to collect." Pan said maliciously.

And with no hesitation, Terra practically dove towards him. Anything to make him stop the pain he was inflicting. She quickly grabbed hold of his head, her hands tangling in his hair, and kissed him passionately.

Killian made a disgusted and angry noise.

He kissed her back. And for a moment, she forgot. And it was bliss. Neverland was letting her forget, if only for a moment. She forgot Peter was a monster. She forgot she was never getting home. And she forgot that her family was being killed in front of her eyes. But time got the best of her again, and the moment was gone. And her lips left Pan's with a sucking noise.

"Well that was wonderful, but don't worry. Our fun's only just beginning." He said, his smile simply insidious.

"Please… Don't hurt them. They're the closest I have to family." She pleaded. She felt the tears blurring her vision, and she willed them to stay back.

"Aw, how sweet." He said, with a dangerous smile. And for a second, she thought he would reconsider. Make another deal or something. "But you're forgetting how you acted earlier, and letting you off the hook.." He smirked, catching his own pun and glancing at Killian and back to her, "Is something I simply cannot allow."

"Please Pan… They're my family." She prayed.

"I really don't even care." All trace of humor disappearing from his face. No smile, no nothing. Just anger.

And she choked on a sob.

And for the first time since she'd known him, she cried in front of Peter Pan and the lost boys. She stared tearfully at the petrified little boy on the ground, forcibly being held hostage, surrounded by bleeding older men. She could not bear to see him that way. Her eyes turned, only to adjust on the older man, frozen in place by a green glow, his air supply slowly being cut off completely.

"Just one more deal, please." She begged. "Just one more."

Peter laughed, mockingly, condescendingly. "Oh Terra, but you've nothing left to offer me."

"I'll let you go all the way with me. As many times as you want. You can have all of me." She said, in desperation for him to let them go.

"You assume that your body is worth more than two lives? Well that's awful arrogant of you." He said with a smirk.

"Fine. Then a life for a life… And a half. Tootles doesn't count as a whole. He's just a kid. I'll stay here, forever. As long as you want me, and we can keep the other deals, and the games I'll do it all. I'll give you all of me, my life, my freedom, everything, but you let them go, goddammit." She said jumpily, desperately. And Peter smiled, a deep sinister grin.

"Well, that sounds quite tempting."

"But on one condition. When I say let them go, I mean off the island. They get a free pass. You have to _really_ let them go." She concluded firmly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ooo, that sounds steep. That's quite a price to pay for you."

"But if you don't let them go, if you kill them, then I will never ever stop fighting. And you say nobody escapes Neverland, but that doesn't mean I won't fight. Hell, I might even kill myself. Maybe me and that shadow can make a deal. If he makes deals with you, maybe he'll make one with me. And that deal we had? The kiss? Yeah that's gone. And you say you'll kill me, but I don't think you will. Because I think the truth is you don't want to let me go. I think somewhere inside of that black, terrible heart of yours, you care for me."

And in an instant, he was gripping her neck, cutting off her air supply. "You know Terra, you're becoming quite predictable." He growled. He lifted her into the air by her neck, and Tootles cried out to her.

And then the numbers.

3 deals she made Pan.

5 tears she'd shed for her friends.

28 lost boys turning their heads and praying.

And one, very lost, very sad, very messed up boy, trying to kill her through his confusion.

And then, as soon as he'd grabbed her, he released her, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I'll take you up on your offer, _lost girl_, but let's get something straight shall we? I can kill you, and I will kill you if you push me too far. So if I were you, I'd watch my words." And suddenly, Killian was screaming no, Tootles was being released and Peter was nodding at Felix. The numbers yet again, came to her mind.

28 lost boys being forced to push Killian and Tootles back to the Jolly Roger.

2 very distressed 'family members' crying out for her.

3 minutes since she'd willingly given herself to a demon.

An eternity of hell to pay.

And with all the pain she'd just seen, all the numbers, all the stress, Terra felt the world slowly crushing her. She briefly heard Killian speaking words of farewell to her, vowing he still wouldn't forget, that he'd come back, and she shook her head sadly, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

And then the world was going back.

And she was falling, crashing towards the dirty, solid ground below her.

She had been bought.

She was no longer her own.


	18. Chapter 18 Love is Weakness

**A/N: Hey kids, thank you for the reviews, here's the new chapter. This one is Peter-centric. It's adorable, but not really. I don't know. I feel bad for him, but at the same time I don't. **

He could not love.

Love was weakness.

Contrary to popular belief, Peter Pan was capable of loving someone. He had once. He once loved his wife, before she perished. The story was quite tragic, and perhaps it was part of the reason he'd needed to escape to Neverland, one of the reason he couldn't accept his only son.

He sometimes wished he could love. Sometimes. But he was too afraid. Love was chains. Restrictions. And he hated those.

But in one particular moment of bliss, he doubted himself. He almost felt sorry for her hurting, but he quickly corrected himself. He needed her. She was a valuable chess piece.

Peter Pan usually had nightmares. That's why he didn't sleep too much. Why he was always gone during the night when he did. Why he was awake that night Terra tried to escape him. He didn't like sleeping.

He wasn't quite sure why he had nightmares. He just did. People. His son. His deceased lover. The images were real.

But they'd stopped hurting eventually.

He just became numb to them, which was strange because he did still have his heart, though it was blackened.

He watched her faces. All the time. They were interesting, attracting, like she had her own magic even without magic. He sometimes had to remind himself that she'd only leave. They all did. So he kept them there. He knew it was better for them. He needed them, and secretly they needed him. But not too much.

He watched her fall, her face etched in the most eye-catching kind of anguish. He thought about letting her fall, if only for a moment, because he wanted her to know what it felt like. But at the same time, he wanted to catch her, wanted her to depend on him, and ache for him and need him so much it crushed everything she was. But he wanted freedom. He needed it. Just like she did. She was like him in many ways, and he knew that if she had magic, she might've been the one to defeat him.

But in the end, his need for her ruined his want for her to break, and he ran to her, catching her in his arms just seconds before she could hit the ground. She breathed softly, hoarsely, brokenly. She was causing him doubt. And he'd just decided to keep her for eternity.

How stupid he had been.

He sighed long and frustrated.

He picked her up in his arms, and flew her through the air. The sudden gust of cold wind made her grip his chest. He smirked. He loved it when she held onto him like that. No, he didn't, he corrected himself, he merely liked the fact that she needed him. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head, and she scowled in her sleep. Even in her dreams she didn't like it when he touched her. She felt his aura. He knew she could tell his lies, his heart. It was not magic, but a talent she'd adapted. Something she'd probably read about in her stack of books that he'd seen her flip through day after day.

She always had her eyebrows knit when she concentrated. He recalled that. She was always concocting something up in that small room of hers, crowded with stacks of books and dictionaries all in different languages. But she hated it. He knew it. Because he noticed that whenever she finished, she'd sigh, rub her eyes, and pray for it to end. He wasn't sure why she still believed in God. He'd stopped many a years ago.

But that was how he knew she just needed someone to believe in him. That she still could believe.

So why not him?

He saw her get ready for every heist. He even saw her with that boy, the one who 'disappeared'.

And then he felt his heart twitch at the sound of her cry. And he looked down at her face, now stained with tears. She was sad even in her dreams. All the time she was sad, but that wasn't his fault. She wouldn't let herself be happy. Why couldn't she just love him? Why couldn't she need him?

And then she began to talk.

"Make it stop…" She mumbled through her tears, gripping him tighter, "I don't want this…" And he made a soft 'shhh' noise and kissed her forehead. It didn't help. And then she twitched, several times. He decided it was time to put her in a real bed.

He set her down in her little tree house bed, and began to walk away. He wouldn't sleep tonight either. Not after he'd seen her that way. But it wasn't because he felt bad for her. Of course not. He was just mad that she didn't like it here. That she didn't like him. That she would rather Killian Jones than him, Tootles, more than him, even that dirty boy from her past. But not because he loved her. That would be absurd.

But ad he began to walk away, she gripped his hand, her eyes wide and tearful. He wasn't sure why she'd done it, but it surprised him, and that was rare. People hardly surprised Peter Pan anymore. Perhaps she was still delirious from sleep.

"Don't leave me alone." She said, her eyes pink and puffy from all the tears, "I don't want to be on my own anymore."

And he smirked, feeling satisfied, proud and even arrogant.

They were alike, but in the end he could still best her.

"Of course not darling." He said softly, in a sickly sweet kind of voice.

She did need him, but only when she wanted to. Only when she could let herself.

So he crawled in next to her, wrapping her in his arms tenderly. And she did exactly what he wanted her to. She hugged back, she held onto his shirt, just like he loved. And then she let herself fall back asleep, and it was over. But it wasn't.

"Why can't you just be good?" She said pained.

And his eyes augmented.

"I…" she said with a yawn, "Want to be able to love you again."

And he felt a tear fall from his own eyes.

And for the first time in decades, Peter Pan had a good night's sleep.

But he didn't love her.

He just liked having her in his arms.

Just liked having her around him.

Because if not her, then nobody else.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's so short. The beginning was cute. The next chapter is kind of the chapter before the end. I'm thinking of another. I have an ending in mind for this one, it kind of leaves things open in a broad aspect, so I'm considering continuing it. Please let me know your thoughts:) **

Terra Diggs felt sunlight trickle in through the air and land on her skin. It added more warmth, and it pleased her. Made her feel peaceful. She snuggled into the figure behind her, radiating warmth and peace. She was still dreary from sleep, and lamented getting out of bed. So she let the hands around her tighten and shift with her, and it was like magic. Two puzzle pieces fitting together, and it was right.

And for just a little while longer, she let herself forget.

The figure behind her tucked his face into her neck, his nose rubbing against her skin and breathing her in. She held the hands that rested on her waist, and it was all the very image of relaxation. But she knew it couldn't last.

The figure behind her yawned and she wouldn't allow herself to identify it, even though in her heart she knew. And she would've fought, but she was still half asleep, like a child craving and clinging to the warmth. She might as well enjoy the small moments, they were all she'd have for eternity. _Always._

Peter Pan pulled her closer to him, snuggling against her. He had slept well.

Terra wanted to move, she did. But how would she escape? Would he be mad? So she stayed still, nonchalantly accepting his affectionate touches.

And they didn't speak.

No sarcasm from Terra, no mockery from Peter, just the comforting silence.

But when he kissed her shoulder, she couldn't handle it anymore. She was fully awake now, and he'd ruined the dream with his fake affection. So she stirred, and began to move away from him. The sun moved back behind the clouds, and the warmth was gone. Because honestly, warmth never lasted. Especially not with a boy like Peter Pan.

"Good morning to you too." He breathed with a smirk.

She shot him a threatening glance and began putting back on her thick black combat boots. "Do you make a habit of sneaking into people's beds while they sleep?"  
"Oh I'm wounded, Terra, especially because you invited me here. I'm really feeling used." He said condescendingly, putting a hand over the skin where his heart would be.

She snorted. "Please. I didn't invite you anywhere."

His eyebrows rose mockingly. "That's not what you said last night. I believe yesterday you said something along the lines of, 'please don't leave me', or was it 'I need you'?"

Her eyebrows drooped questioningly. "I don't recall saying that."

He smirked. "Well you did faint, perhaps that was it."

And recollection hit her brain. She did ask him to stay through her grief. She couldn't make sense of herself. Why would she ask the perpetrator of her sorrow to stay with her? Was she just that twisted? Had she grown attached to the grief, the sorrow?

Perhaps it was because that was all she had now.

And she was humiliated. So with nothing else to say, she began climbing down the long ladder back to the earth below, jumping the last couple of steps as usual. But Peter had gotten there before her.

"Running out on me?" He inquired with a smirk.

She glared at him and pushed her way past.

"Well, I suppose you can't run forever, you know, since you're here _forever_."

And then she paused.

He was right.

There was literally no escape anymore. She'd promised him all of her. What a stupid thing she'd done.

But she didn't want to face this now. She wouldn't let him get to her like this.

"Where are all the lost boys?" She inquired, her face returning to a gentle detachment.

"Well aren't you turning out to be quite the little house wife?" He said sardonically.

"To be a little house wife, I'd have to be married, and there is _nobody_ I'd ever see that happening with." She said bitingly.

He shrugged and bit into an apple. She wasn't sure where he got these things, but it looked awful tempting. And she was hungry.

It would be nice to play a game, to lighten the mood just a bit. She would have to be with him for eternity.

So she chased him, dove at him, all for the shiny red apple in his hands. But he successfully dodged her, disappearing in clouds of green smoke.

She looked around, darting her eyes everywhere. When she finally looked forward again, he was inches from her face.

"That's not fair." She breathed with a smile.

"What's not fair?" he said with a smirk.

"You can't use magic if I have none. Unfair advantage."

And he smiled, almost genuinely if not for the hidden intentions he always had, hidden thoughts. _Always_ hiding.

And before he could flinch, she was ripping the apple from his hand and taking a big bite, making loud and obnoxious 'mmm' noises to glorify her victory.

"You play quite a game." He said, approaching her slowly, carefully, like a predator did with its prey.

She gulped nervously. "Yeah, I know." She said collecting herself.

And he smirked, running a hand down her cheek.

"Would you tell me about you, Pan?" She said, before his lips could graze hers.

His face dropped visibly. "What would you like to know?"

"Never mind. I think ignorance is bliss." She said, quickly changing her mind.

He smirked. "Afraid you can't handle it, _chimera_?"

She sighed. "No Pan, I don't think that's it. I think that based on what I've seen, you've probably done a lot of terrible things, and if you tell me, I don't think I'll be able to touch you without feeling disgusted with myself. And feeling that way for eternity is like hell, and I'd like to think of Neverland as heaven, if you don't mind."

"Disgusted? Don't you think that's quite harsh?" He said mockingly.

"I don't know. Like I said, ignorance is bliss." She said bluntly.

He moved his lips in again, but she dodged them, ducking under his arms and escaping through the forest.

"I'm going to find the lost boys." She called back to him, hoping he wouldn't follow her.

But he did.

He always did.


	20. Chapter 20 A Prayer to the Shadow

**_A/N: Okay children, you have officially flattered me. I just hope my ego won't get too big. SO next chapter is officially the end, but I think I'm going to do another fic, it'll be a spinoff of this one. It's gonna be great, I've already got plans for it. But anyway, I thought this chapter was a little.. Funky. So I apologize for that. My writing is kind of quick-paced sometimes because I tend to be impatient with it. If you'd like me to change stuff, or add stuff in, I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading fellas! Here's chapter 20._**

Terra crashed through trees and bushes, rushing to the sound of laughter, because she knew they were having fun, and she wouldn't have minded playing more games. But when she reached a clearing, lost boys crowded around, the laughter stopped. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. And they looked awkward, and hurt.

And then it was just silence.

Loud, obnoxious, deafening silence.

No yells, shouts of joy or encouragement, just complete and total stillness.

Slightly cleared his throat, preparing himself to speak. He was always the one with the smart mouth.

He had on his usual impish face, but with a hint of betrayal, of skepticism.

"A few of us said they saw you.. Well, they saw Pan and you, last night." There was a long pause, and a smaller boy ran up and tugged on Slightly's clothes. He whispered something in his ear, and Slightly nodded.

"And again this morning… "

Terra narrowed her eyes. She knew anger was not the answer, but she felt like they were ganging up on her. Like she would deliberately hurt them after everything.

"Saw me where?" She inquired, trying to lessen the bite in her voice.

"With Pan. In the same room. He carried you back. In his arms." Jack said, his small face in a scowl. Now she was the one who felt betrayed. Did they really think she would do _that_ with someone like _him_?

"Yeah I got knocked out." She said, her voice taking on a sense of hurt.

"Oh really? Cause' none of us saw you get hit hard enough to knock you out. In fact, I don't recall you being hit at all." Slightly bellowed irritably.

She paused, flinching by his tone. Sure, Slightly got kind of impertinent, but now he was really angry, really hurt, and he was blaming her. And the blame seemed reasonable. He didn't trust her anymore.

"Yeah. I know.. I think I fainted. It's kind of hazy."

She realized how suspicious her story sounded.

"Fainted?" Curly called nervously.

Terra smiled. At least everyone didn't hate her.

"Yeah. I'm fine Curly. Sometimes that happens to me if there's too much sadness, too much pain. I know it doesn't really make sense, but that's the best way I can explain it."

"That doesn't explain why he slept with you." Slightly growled.

_How would he know that?_

"Well I can't really remember."She said, but they looked unconvinced. So she continued, nervously, "I think when I was sleeping I started talking to him.. Like I said it's all a little hazy."

Slightly huffed angrily, turning to face the lost boys and giving them signals with his eyes. Several of them nodded in agreement. She didn't like where this was going.

"Look Terra, we really appreciate what you did for us, all those games you played, but _he _used to do that too, before he.. Well you know, changed, and your story doesn't sound all that trustworthy. We're really sorry, but we have to take care of ourselves. You understand right?"

And she did. And she even felt a little happy that they had come so far from fighting each other and practically begging for Pan's attention, his approval. Now they were a team, but she wasn't part of it anymore. It broke her heart. She nodded mutely, a bitter-sweet smile gracing her features. She would be strong, because she knew they felt bad.

"Yeah. I get it. I'll just see you guys around. " And none of them made eye contact.

They didn't want her to go, but they couldn't risk it. So without another word, she walked back to where she had previously run from, with no other options.

It was halfway there when his voice returned. She knew he was following her.

"Well that was quite the depressing display."

She felt her whole body tense. "Yeah well, you win some you lose some."She said back, gripping her pride.

"Aw, I'm sure that's not true. Betrayal always hurts." He said smirking, approaching her with a lazy stroll.

"They didn't betray me, I betrayed them." She said bitingly.

"Either way, I'm sure that stung."

She gritted her teeth. He always had a smart remark.

"Yeah, I guess it did. But these things weren't meant to last for _always_." And she wasn't sure why she used that word, she just did. And she confused herself for a moment.

"I completely agree. After all, it is far better to be feared than to be loved, isn't it?" He said smugly. He was trying to earn her respect, wasn't he? But he wasn't getting it.

"I don't know if I'd say that." She said simply, stepping back from him like he was a predator. "But then again, I feel neither for you."

And for a moment, he felt hurt. But he didn't want to. He hated that she did this to him. That she conflicted his emotions like this. Children weren't supposed to have such feelings, and she was inflicting them. Without thinking, he used his magic to grip her throat and lift her in the air.

Shocked by the sudden loss of air, she choked over nothing, her lungs aching for the oxygen escaping her. "What..Are..You..?" She struggled with words.

And the pressure increased, his face twitching and sinking in the most heart breaking way. Her eyes never left his. They were filling with tears, and he noticed that his were too. And that made him angrier. He never felt such sorrow to kill someone before.

Her skin began to pale, and her eyes began to shut, and she wanted to tell him the one thing she'd had in her mind all this time, the thing she'd heard a billion times, the word she'd heard even in her dreams, every moment, every hour, every day.

"_Always_." She choked, tears spilling over her eyes.

And his eyes widened. Yet again the girl who wasn't lost, the one who dreaded him and Neverland, the one who always had a handle on herself, was letting go. It broke his bleak, blackened heart more than he thought it had already been. So again, without thinking, he released her.

She gripped the ground, her lungs burning and aching. She threw a hand over her throat and felt the bruises there. He'd hurt her again. And while he was still standing there, in a trance, she began to speak, hoarsely, barely audible.

"I'm so sick of this." Her voice came out so much angrier than she intended, but she was furious. He'd tried to kill her _again. _

And then she got to her feet, and took off running. She didn't know where she could go. But she was going.

_-__**xxx-**_

It was raining again. Terra had left Pan two hours and 6 minutes ago. She had parked herself under a big red wood tree, just to think. She'd been thinking for hours.

Neverland, she concluded, was not meant to be a home.

It was never intended to be.

Sure, it was a nice dream, or perhaps a vacation area for a day or two, but people were not meant to stay for years and years. It was unnatural. Peter Pan was breaking the rules. That's why the island was so off-course. Why the fairies were dying, why the lost boys were miserable, why the mermaids cried and the trees drooped.

And then it hit her.

_The shadow_.

But where did the shadow live?

Where did it go?

And then she knew who to ask.

Because they'd been there longer, and even though they didn't trust her, they'd have to tell her.

So with a new found determination, Terra Diggs let her feet blast through the trees, powered by the venom in her veins and the fire in her heart.

**_-xxx-_**

"Please guys." She begged.

"Why do you want to know? It's a death wish." Slightly bellowed.

"I'm aware. But it's my death wish. It's my life. And I don't want to spend it here. Please." She said, the desperation thick in her voice.

Slightly pursed his lips, and Nibs was the one to speak up. "It's probably in the caves." He said with a sigh.

"NIBS!" Slightly hollered.

"What? She's right. It's her life. And if she needs us, we'll have her back. Because we're going with her."

Slightly's mouth popped open, and boys around cheered and got their weapons ready.

Terra smiled softly, and a tear worked its way down her cheek. She had made a family.

"Alright then boys, what are we waiting for?" Terra said excitedly, bravely and even a little proudly.

"Slightly, would you lead us to the caves?" She said sweetly, sticking out her arm in alliance.

He sighed, and grinned proudly, "If I must, I must," and he took her hand, grasping it, and their elbows knocked together and officially, they were a team again.

"Oi, this way mates!" He called behind him to the lost boys walking in the other direction, and they started towards the caves.

But she knew, he was still watching. He always was. And she could've sworn she saw him, out of the corner of her eye, looking as mad as he had ever. But before she could register it, he was gone, like the dream she'd believed him to be when she first arrived.

And thus, the journey home began.

**_-xxx-_**

Slightly threw out an arm, effectively cutting off the movements behind him. Terra stared at him through her damp bangs.

"We're here." He said, pulling aside a bush and holding it for the others to get in.

They gathered around Terra hoping for a game plan. They always loved it when she came up with her big fancy plans. Everyone played a role in them.

"Alright guys, I need you to wait out here." She said firmly, sternly.

Large groans of disappointment quickly followed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this on my own. Just wait here, and I promise I'll be back."

Slightly nodded and began explaining to her the instructions she needed.

"Alright, now listen here _chimera_, that cave is a death zone. I've known people before you who went in and didn't come out, so firstly, I'm going to give you a torch. Secondly, most of the time the cave won't let you leave unless you reveal to it your biggest secret. It's kind of a rule. So be prepared and start thinking. And thirdly, you better come back out with a way to come home." And he did the most unexpected thing. He hugged her tightly, his face in her shoulder, and she reciprocated.

And then she began to walk away, only to be halted by a small hand on her shirt. It was Curly, his huge blue eyes gazing up at her with tears.

"You'll call us if you need us… Won't you?" He said worriedly.

She got down in the mud, on her knees, and looked him right in the eyes. "Of course, I'll _always_ come back, and as _always_, I'll call you when I need you." Twice she'd used that word. But she didn't pay any mind to it, and kissed the small boy's head before walking straight into the dark cave she'd avoided when she first got there.

She quickly lit a flame on the wood she'd been given and stumbled over a few rocks. She hadn't reached the middle when she began calling for the shadow.

It only took a couple yells for it to appear, its eyes gleaming a new kind of white and staring into her.

"What is it you called me for?" It said, it's same old deep voice masked with mystery and deformity.

"I want to know something." She called, just to be sure it could hear her.

"I will answer what I can." It replied.

"Can you get me and the lost boys off the island?" She inquired.

The shadow cocked its head to the side, giving her a quizzical look. "I cannot answer that question."

And it had begun to fly off, but she quickly grabbed onto it. "Come on, I know you can, why won't you do this?" She yelled desperately.

The shadow struggled to release itself from her hold. "I follow orders from Pan, he is one with the island."

She scoffed audibly. "You and I both know you're the real mastermind. Why are you letting him do this?"

And when it stopped struggling, she released it. "Whatever do you mean?" it asked skeptically.

"I know they're not supposed to be here, that I'm not supposed to be here. Neverland is a place people visit in their dreams, but not where they live. He is breaking the rules." She called confidently, proudly.

The shadow paused. "Regardless, the island is in his control just as much as mine."

"But you still have control over it, are you really going to let him take these kids, force them to stay? You know it's wrong, no matter how dark you are. Neverland is a dreamland, not a home." She debated.

The shadow crossed its arms, and pondered her thoughts.

"Peter Pan will not be pleased." The shadow said, no emotion, because that's the way it always spoke.

"You can fix it." She said confidently.

"I suppose I can grant you passage off the island." The shadow confirmed. "But Peter Pan will be informed, so I cannot guarantee he will allow this."

And she rejoiced on the inside. Her heart felt like exploding it was beating so hard. "Thank you." She said a thousand times, like a prayer to the dark creature who'd saved her and her family.

"But all magic comes with a price." The shadow concluded.

"Whatever you want." She said firmly, still the excited air in her voice.

"Since I am sacrificing greatly for you, you must also sacrifice greatly for me. I desire the thing you hold dearest." The shadow said, its voice deformed and hollow.

"You can't have any of my family." She said protectively.

"It is not your family that you hold dearest, Terra Diggs, it is your music."

Terra froze. What music?

"What do you mean?" She said nervously.

"What I desire is your voice." The shadow said.

Terra's mouth popped open, and she quickly brought her hand to it. How could she live without her voice? All the songs she could sing. The shadow was correct, her voice was what she held dearest. But she would rather lose her voice than have to stay here, with Peter Pan, for eternity. And what about the lost boys?

"I'll do it." She said shakily.

"Then it is settled." The shadow said.

"I'm not sure how this works." She said fearfully.

The shadow held out its arm, and within moments, purple light reached down her throat, and grabbed a glowing white orb. It was beautiful. Was that what her voice looked like?

"The deal is done. I will collect you and the lost boys an hour prior to midnight."

And within seconds the shadow was gone. And Terra was alone, with not even her voice to comfort her.

Neverland really had taken everything from her.


	21. Chapter 21 Home

**_A/N: Hello darlings, so due to all your thoughtful reviews and messages, I have officially decided to continue the story. It's going to be called There is No Escaping Neverland, and obviously, it'll be about Peter Pan and Terra getting back to Neverland. I still haven't decided if Emma and her crew are going to be in it, but if you'd like I could put them in, so please let me now I am always open to suggestions. Thank you so much for keeping up with my story! Shout out to my long time viewers, you know who you are. You're lovely. So, here it is guys, the last chapter. I hope to see you all again soon._**

**_Chapter 21; Home_**

It had been a good hour and nine minutes since the shadow vanished. A distraught, but determined Terra Diggs continued to wander throughout the caves, hoping to reach some sort of exit. But no matter where she went, she ended up going in a circle, so after the thirteenth time she'd walked around, she sat down on a rock, tears threatening to explode.

The irony was almost comedic. She'd given everything she had, even her voice, to get off this island, only to be stuck in a cave. But when the tears started to fall, she began to hear voices. Voices she couldn't respond to, but only listen to.

They were eerie, hoarse whispers that flew past her.

_"Why leave the island?" _one said, reading her thoughts and rushing past her.

_"Why are you so frightened?" _Another said, female sounding, yet so demented.

_"Is the chimera afraid?" _One snickered, right in her ear.

_NO, I'M NOT AFRAID! _She yelled in her head, fully aware they could read her thoughts and tell her lies. She couldn't pretend anymore. She was dealing with something far greater than her.

_"You lie, Terra Diggs, yet you know. Surely you are not incompetent. Why act as such?" _A voice said mysteriously.

_I don't want to have to do this, _her thoughts whimpered_. Please don't make me do this._

_"Then perhaps you would rather stay in the cave…" _The female voice said darkly_._

_No. No please. _She cried.

_"Then tell us the truth." _The male voice said edgily.

_But you already know. Why make me say it? What do you want me to say?_

_"We want you to tell us the reason you lie when you know the truth. Why you run from things that frighten you. The reason you want to leave the island so desperately." _A third voice said, quite differently from the other two, this one radiated understanding.

_BECAUSE I'M A COWARD! _Her thoughts yelled at the voices, praying it would shut them up. When they paused, she continued. _Because I'm scared to face the truth, so I lie to myself and hide in my fear. I run because I'm a coward, and I hate that part of me but it's not easy to hide. So I lie to everyone, even myself. And the reason I so desperately want to leave the island, is because I have no control here, I can't fake it here. It makes me face my cowardice, and it takes advantage of it. But most of all because I have lied to myself, constantly, and if I don't leave I'll have to stay here and face the lies. The truth is I'm a coward… And I have feelings for a demon boy named Peter Pan, and all I want to do is run. _

She sobbed freely now, her eyes shut tightly, her body on its knees, begging for the voices not to question her further.

And suddenly, she stopped. She was then filled with the understanding of the cave, and she abruptly knew the way out of it. She knew several ways out. But instead of exploring, she'd decided to walk towards the nearest exit, and tell the lost boys of the news.

The worst was over.

Or perhaps it wasn't.

After all, she still had to face the monster the shadow warned her of.

_-xxx-_

Lost boys surrounded the tattered and worn out girl who'd stepped out of the cave. She hid the pink of her yes from the tears and welcomed them into her arms. Several of them began asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Are we going home?"

"Did he say no?"

"Was the shadow big?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"What about Pan?"

She threw her hands in the air with a grin on her face. And when she opened her mouth, she felt her soul break just a little.

No sound came from her mouth. Only the breath that she'd released brushing her deep pink lips. The feeling was strange. You could hear the words, but when you tried to speak them they didn't come out. It was like knowing a book by heart, but not being able to write it down.

The lost boys looked at her quizzically.

"Well?" Curly asked excitedly.

Terra put her hand over her mouth, in both shock and sorrow. How was she going to tell them the news? How were they going to be a family now?

Quickly, she ran and got a twig, and looked for fresh dirt. Lost boys gave out confused noises and followed her, shooting out questions and calling her name perplexedly.

They followed her to the beach, where she began writing in the sand.

_I made a deal._

The lost boys gasped and looked at each other, hushed whispering and chatter being exchanged.

"What kind of deal?" Slightly asked suspiciously.

_I gave the shadow my voice._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GAVE HIM YOUR VOICE?!" Nibs yelled distressed.

Slightly quickly hushed them, and began questioning her again, the concern seeping through his words. "So what, you can't talk anymore?"

_Yes, I cannot talk anymore._

Lost boys shouted words of aggravation. How were they to communicate now?

_But we're getting out of here._

And when she wrote that sentence, she glanced up, biting her lips excitedly and waiting for their joyful sounds and thrilled voices to call out.

She was not disappointed.

Suddenly the whole area was surrounded by joy. Boys hollered and jumped up and down, hugging each other, thanking her. It was worth losing her voice to see them this way. And she'd do it again and again.

"When?" Jack said, his hands still balled up from his excited jumping.

_11 o'clock tonight. The shadow is going to take us._

"How do you know he's not tricking us." Slightly asked skeptically. He always had his doubts.

_It's a risk I think we should take._

And the sounds returned, their faces lighting up her entire existence.

"We have to go get ready!" Curly yelled, attempting to pull Terra to her feet.

She nodded and laughed along, her favorite childish feeling filling her up. She loved getting swept away by that feeling. So much she'd neglected to remember that she still hadn't dealt with Peter Pan.

So she got up, and grabbing a couple hands, walked back to the camp so the lost boys could gather up their things.

But he was there.

Waiting for them.

And he was not pleased.

_-XXX-_

Peter Pan hated this. True, he didn't like what she was doing to him, but he never wanted her to escape him. He wanted to have her, all to himself all the time. The thought was annoying, but he wanted what he wanted. And he wanted her. And he would have her, even if he had to force her. But the shadow had made things clear to him. She had to go, because he had broken the rules far too much. The shadow had already let Pan get away with taboo, many, many times.

But what the shadow had also made clear was that he would let them return.

Peter Pan smirked.

Freedom didn't exist. It was a myth that humans created to delude themselves. But he would let the chimera have her fun, she deserved if after she'd lost everything. But he wasn't letting her go without a little fun first.

Love was a cruel thing.

He felt his heart thump when he saw her push through the bushes and onto the camp, immediately meeting his eyes fearfully. He smirked inwardly. She knew. She usually did.

She motioned for the lost boys to go, and they did as she told them to. How quickly they'd abandoned him.

She glared at him, and he decided to have a little fun with her.

"I'm heartbroken, Terra. All your attentions are given to the boys now."

She narrowed her eyes, screaming thoughts at him she hoped he'd somehow manage to get. She could've sworn he did, but he continued with his façade anyway as a means to play with her.

"But it's as I've _always_ said. It is far easier to get people to hate someone than to believe in someone. You'd know that, wouldn't you?" He said in his usual smugness. She half wished she'd gone deaf instead of mute, just so she didn't have to hear him anymore. Because now she knew. And it hurt knowing.

He approached her with a smirk on his face, and she let her face twist in wrath. It made him feel angry that she would make such a face at him. But he did love her fire.

He abruptly switched atmospheres, jamming his forearm in her neck and violently ramming her beck against a tree.

"What's the matter, Terra? Cat got your tongue?" He said condescendingly, his rage thick and sadistic.

She mouthed the words '_bite me' _at him and he smirked, remembering that he had indeed, bitten her before.

"I'm sure you'd love that, wouldn't you _chimera_?" he purred, running his lips over hers and pressing his arm into her tighter to buffer her struggles.

Her stomach turned in a way she couldn't quite put a finger on. It might have been butterflies, or perhaps bees, stinging her and warning her to fight harder.

But this was the last time she'd see Peter Pan.

This was the last time she'd see his stupid face, _always_ calling her out on her lies, _always_ smirking at her, _always_ attempting to make her break.

And suddenly, the word _always_ didn't feel as scary anymore. Perhaps this was what the dreams had been trying to tell her. In the end _always_ wasn't an eternity, but a moment. A moment that would frequently be in your mind, that would frequently replay. _Always_ was not forever, it was repeats. And his face she wouldn't mind repeating.

But he'd done terrible things.

Peter Pan was not a boy.

He was centuries older than her, and he was black like coal and cold like ice. And true, she didn't like herself all that much, but she could never wish someone like him for herself.

So she just shook her head, sadly, her face graced with a sorrowful smile.

And Peter Pan's face cracked too. It sunk into a fury like one she'd never seen before.

"Why can't you let me have you?" he growled furiously, jerking her shoulders and her head bashing into the tree. Her eyes winced for a moment but she quickly recovered.

_Because you hurt everyone you get close to. _She mouthed it slowly, her eyes big and sad. He wanted to make her smile, just so he could crush it and let the process repeat. He wanted to be the only one to make her smile, and to frown. He wanted to own her, to have all of her. But she was less than giving.

"I won't hurt you." He cooed lovingly, placing soft wet kisses down her neck.

She shook her head frantically. And when he met her eyes, she began to tell him the one truth she couldn't deny herself.

_You're the only one who can hurt me._

And with those words, his ego was filled. His signature smirk returned and his lips crashed onto hers, forcefully, passionately.

And for all the time that they kissed, Terra found that she didn't need to speak. She just needed his lips on hers. And it was urgent. And for once she didn't care what the lost boys thought, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and ached for more.

He put his hands on her waist, just the way she liked, and she breathed heavy sighs.

When he began to pull his face away, she chased it, but he wouldn't allow her to have any more. Because he wanted her to remember this moment, and he wanted her to break without it. He wanted her to ache for his touch, so hard it broke her.

And then she let go.

And he knew she'd be back.

_-XXX-_

Five minutes, 32 seconds until midnight.

Lost boys groaned in impatience and Peter Pan watched ominously from the trees, Felix not far behind. It wouldn't be long now.

Curly slept soundly in Terra's lap, his head on her chest and his blonde curls framing his face.

There were no tears tonight, because the boys didn't have anything to miss anymore. They were going back.

The ones who had nowhere to return to, Terra invited to stay with her, in her big black mansion. She could use the help keeping it anyway. Curly would be staying with her. So would Jack, Slightly and Nibs. She wasn't sure if she'd see Tootles again. She promised him she would, but she had no idea where he was.

They invited Felix along, but he refused to go. He told them that his loyalty was with Pan, and that Neverland was his home. Typical Felix. But Terra felt sorry for him. He must really have absolutely nothing for him at home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a whooshing sound, followed by surprised gasps and she knew it was time.

She softly shook Curly and he opened his eyes sleepily. She nodded to him, and he beamed ecstatically.

The shadow nodded at her, and she got to her feet.

Like the beginning, the shadow held out his hand, and this time, she took it willingly. Terra took Curly's hand, and Jack took Curly's and the chain went on until all 28 lost boys had formed a chain, Slightly at the end to watch over the other boys. He was a natural born leader.

In one quick motion, they were off the ground and into the sky, homeward bound.

But before she could pass through, she'd heard him speak.

It was loud, and angry, and even a bit hurt.

"Mark my words Terra Diggs, I will have you!" He growled loudly.

But the words were empty, she thought.

And then in the blink of an eye she was flying over the Enchanted Forest. Her vision blurred with tears, and lost boys yelled and gasped in excitement.

"Home!" They echoed.

And home they were.

**-****_xxx-_**

-5 months later-

"Nibs! You didn't finish the dishes last night!" Slightly hollered irritably.

"Yeah well I was busy." He said, his mouth full of the bread he'd just bitten.

Terra sighed and began signing to them. She'd picked it up within the first week they returned. Slightly learned it too, and he usually translated to the other boys.

But no matter how good she got at signing, nothing filled the hole of her missing voice. There was no more singing, and she felt crushed every day. Because, like in Neverland, she'd sometimes wake up, and just forget. She'd forget she lost her voice. She'd forget that Neverland was long gone.

And then she'd go downstairs, eat the breakfast Slightly took pride in making, and go back to working on whatever she had planned for that day.

They helped each other. Slightly sold his goods, Nibs had taken up Terra's legacy, much to her dismay, Curly worked as an apprentice at a blacksmith shop, and Jack preformed on the street. He made up what she lacked in voice. Jack had become quite skilled at the lute. He often played for them.

Curly often brought them home beaten up, dented metals. Sometimes it was a 'pot', other times it was a 'fork', and on rare occasions it was a weapon. Curly was a sweet boy.

Slightly had always dreamed of being a baker, and he was quite good. He'd constructed his own little stand, and his consumers were multiplying rapidly. But he still had his arrogance, his smart mouth, and he took pride in bossing all of the house occupants around.

Nibs was quite clever. He was nimble, swift and strong. He was good at combat, even before Neverland, so of course, he'd immediately thought of robbery. But it wasn't just that. He loved the thrill of it. He often didn't take much, just something valuable enough to help pay the bills. And never, not once, did he get caught.

Jack was a brilliant little musician. He enjoyed singing, dancing, and playing his lute that the other boys so kindly provided for him on their birthday.

Only Terra could remember her birthday, so she came up with the idea that on that day, they'd all celebrate their birthdays. They exchanged gifts, Slightly made cake, Jack sang. It was always quite the night.

The other lost boys scattered, but they kept in touch. They wrote to each other when they could. Some traveled, explored the realms, others found their families. She had never been happier for them.

But no matter how happy the picture was, Terra _always_ felt like she was undeserving. Like somehow, it'd be gone tomorrow. So she _always_ laughed too hard, she _always_ took far too many pictures and she _always_ locked the windows.

But still, something was never quite right.

But perhaps that was just her inability to accept that she was finally happy. Things were finally back to normal, they were finally home, and they all finally had a family.

So no matter how odd she felt at times, she ignored it.

Because Neverland was gone.

And Terra Diggs was more sure than ever that she was _not a lost girl_.


End file.
